


Interval of the Wild

by Typewriter_Mimic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Kingdom of Hyrule, Long, POV Multiple, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter_Mimic/pseuds/Typewriter_Mimic
Summary: The Kingdom is lost. The Hero is sleeping on the edge of death. The Princess is gone, and darkness fills the land. Will there be a kingdom left when he awakens?





	1. The Crest of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do fanfic. It feels somewhat...off to me.
> 
> But for this one, I wanted to do something a bit experimental. I wanted to show, or at least try to show, how the four Kingdoms would have dealt with the Return in their own way. Through the eyes of the characters involved, hopefully we'll get to see how that happens.
> 
> As it is my first ff, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

Amidst the hammering rain and the crackling thunder, Masi and Rotau were shadows in the grass. Their feet dug into the swelling mud, each step leaving deep impressions that would surely draw the attention of their pursuers. It was unlike a Sheikah to leave a trail.

It couldn’t be helped, with the body held between them weighing them down.

“I thought you said we dropped his pack,” Masi grumbles, the Hero’s arm slung over her shoulder and held tight to her chest, his body heavier than his stature belied. Underneath the blue fabric of his tunic they could see the interwoven chain links, made of the same ancient material as the Guardians that had reduced him to this state.

“We did,” Rotau, an edge to his tone, shot back. “Stashed it away once we got out of the field. I don’t know how he carried all that gear.”

“Better than we are,” Masi chuckles as they made their way under the Dueling Peaks, the tall brown stone offering some respite from the rain. To their right the river swelled and crashed with the weight of the downpour, almost reaching the lip of the Twin Bridges they crossed during their escape from Blatcherly Plain. Now it threatened to overcome the shore and drown the path completely, the rain pounding down.

The older Sheikah looked down at the Hero held across his shoulder and choked back tears. They had failed. Ganon had come.

Sumei and Kotes brought the Hero to them at their outpost near the edge of the plain, the two of them passing along their instructions from the Princess before departing for the village to warn Impa and Purah of what happened. She told them to take the Hero to the mysterious Shrine, up the hill from the Divine Temple, and place him there. She believed it would repair his broken body, allow him to recuperate from the flight from the Castle, and perhaps strike Ganon down once he recovered. Masi had asked of the Princess’ fate and the nature of the strange light that struck from the plain. The look on their faces told Rotau enough.

“Rest here,” Rotau says, taking the Hero over to a rock near the cliff wall and setting him down. He felt the weight slump from his shoulders, hands reaching out to steady him as his head rolled over to the side. He could see blood on his trousers, trickling down his tunic sleeves. His hands were marred, palms covered with open blisters, backs scorched by mystic fire. His face remained smooth but for the mud and soot, of all things, his blonde hair falling wetly on his face as his long ears drooped. If not for the color in his cheeks, Rotau could think they were carrying a corpse.

“Will Lady Impa make it?” Masi says, her voice low and cracking as she stared at the swelling river, hand on her shoulder to massage the ache away. She cursed her small frame for a bit, especially when compared to her taller mentor, as it meant that most of the weight shifted to her side when they carried him

“They’ll most likely beat us there,” Rotau replies, doing much the same. He pulls two bottles from his pack, the blue liquid inside giving off a faint glow, passing one to the young Sheikah. “Take this. We’ll need all the speed we can muster once we’re ready.” He felt her hand shaking as she took the elixir, holding it close.

“How are you so calm?” Masi asks, looking at the elder Sheikah, his hair turning white at the roots and his beard trimmed close to his chin, face mask left off. As long as she could remember he always looked like that, forever a father figure to the young ones in training.

“I must,” Rotau said simply, standing up. “Come now, Masi. We are the Kingdom’s shadow. We must be strong, now more than ever.”

The young Sheikah gives him a nod, readjusting the chopsticks in her blonde bun before downing the elixir. “As you say,” She says, her voice a bit more stable now as she returned to the Hero’s side. “We shouldn’t keep Lady Impa waiting.”

Rotau smiles, taking his other shoulder as they set off, into the rain and darkness once again.

————————————————

The Temple was burning.

Masi and Rotau ducked down into the tall grass, watching as the monsters brought their clubs down on the old stone, guttural laughs and roars of rage punctuating each sickening crunch of the stone.They saw a knot of bokoblins dancing atop the ruined shell of a Guardian, their smaller clubs banging some strange, unsteady rhythm in triumph. Their attention, thankfully, was completely on the task at hand.

Masi wanted to cut them apart. Rotau wanted to burn them alive. The two were here for more important things.

They hoisted the Hero on their shoulders, staying low to the ground as they slunk past the destructive reverie in silence. As the lightning struck again they went still, waiting for the light to subside, before moving on past the ruined temple and towards the slim mountain path. The Sheikah made haste up the trail, no where left to hide until they found solace underneath a tree, far from the burning temple.

“This is it, right?” Rotau spoke, looking around at the small ledge.

There was nothing here. Only a cliff face, a few apple trees, and a view of the castle in the distance, mired in Malice as a shadow roared above its towers.

“Perhaps it’s higher up the mountain?” Masi asks, looking at the cliff. “We’ll need to get a rope, or a ladder…”

“You’re here,” A stern, powerful voice cut in, the two Sheikah drawing their weapons in a blink.

Lady Impa strode forward, her head bowed low, her tall stature emerging from the shadows with ease. Masi wondered how she could hide her fit form in the shadows, white hair running straight down her back, and realized that the Sheikah Chieftan was such for a reason. “Be calm. You’re at the right place.”

“Lady Impa,” Rotau spoke, giving a deep nod as he adjusted his grip on the Hero. “Where is the shrine?”

Impa moves towards the cliff face, hand darting out to pull away a curtain. Dirt and pebbles fell free from the fabric as she pulled it off, the caked-on mud washing away with the rain once free of the wall. “Purah is inside, trying to open up the shrine. We need his slate, it seems,” Impa turned to them, walking forward and reaching down towards the Hero’s side. “Here.”

She brought away a small stone tablet, made from ancient Sheikah materials and steadily glowing, the Eye of Truth shining on one side in a vibrant blue. “Come.” Impa said, walking into the cave, Masi and Rotau carrying the Hero behind her. Torches hung on the walls, sputtering in the rushing wind from the storm outside, their soaked bones thankful for the warmth of the flames as they descended the stairs towards a door with the Eye of Truth. They could hear a figure muttering further in, soon finding a woman dressed in scholar’s robes looking at a pedestal, almost as tall as Impa, her silver hair done in an elaborate style to frame the glasses on her face. At her side were two Sheikah, Sumei and Kotes, standing silently with furrowed brows, looking as much like twins as possible, their silver hair done in a similar style to the Hero. Behind them was a Sheikah with wild hair swept back from his face, gazing up at the walls, a wide smile on his face as he touched the surface. Toned, powerful muscle strained against the fabric of his armor and his eyes held a wild energy, waiting to be directed and unleashed.

“Oh!” Purah chirps, turning to look at Impa and the others. “It’s here! Quick, into the slot!” She says, her glasses bouncing slightly from her excited step back.

“Calm down, Purah,” Robbie says, turning away from the wall to look at the group. “We’re all pressed for time here.”

“You just don’t understand the importance of this, Robbie!” Purah says, moving away from the pedestal as Impa approaches. “We’re getting to see the slate in action!”

Impa placed the slate there, a latch grasping the handle as the mechanism turned then began to glow orange.

“User life signs critical. Engaging resurrection protocols. Please deposit user in chamber.”

The stone door split open with a thunderous CRACK, the Sheikah jumping back in surprise as the runes came to life. The doors slid apart, revealing a wide chamber glowing in a soft blue hue. They entered, one by one, with Masi and Rotau carrying the Hero forward to the center of the room.

Stones emerged from the smooth floor, raising up to reveal a long basin filled with glowing water. Whether it was from the runes and lines that filled the room with the eerie glow or the water itself they could not tell. Without a word, the two brought him up to the pool, gently setting him into the water, the Hero floating on the surface as his face and body relaxed.

“ERROR: Obstruction in pool. Please remove all obstructions.”

“What does that mean?” Masi asks, turning to look from Impa to Purah. “What obstruction?”

Purah placed a hand on her chin. “I’d guess it’d be his clothes?”

Masi’s cheeks turned bright red before she looked back at the Hero. “We have to take his clothes off?”

Robbie chuckles, his arms over his chest. “I suppose so, young one. Please, after you.”

Impa stepped forward and began to pull off his boots. “Let’s not waste time,” She says, her voice stern. “Get his tunic off. We’ll try it one piece at a time until we see what works.”

Masi nodded, blushing as she reached down to pull his tunic off his body, fumbling with his arms. Water splashed on the ground, Rotau helping her hold his hands up as she pulled the tunic free, exposing his chest and stomach. Cuts crossed from navel to chin, many of them fresh and still oozing. Bruises, blue and wide, spotted his chest and sides. Masi couldn’t help but look and wonder how much he’d been through before he finally fell, the wounds on his body enough to send any other warrior to their grave.

“ERROR: Obstruction in pool. Please remove all obstructions.”

“Rotau, your turn,” Impa says, turning her head from the pool. Masi followed her lead, stepping away from the pool as Rotau untied his trousers, pulling them free before depositing them on the floor. All the Hero was left in was his underwear, made from Sheikah fabric that clung to his body.

“Obstructions removed. Please clear area to begin resurrection protocol.”

“Thank Hylia,” Masi says with a sigh of relief. Rotau stepped down, the stone raising from the floor as another part descended from the ceiling. A few seconds later the sound of stone slamming against stone filled the chamber, then went quiet. The Sheikah were silent.

“What do we do now?” Kotes asked, looking over at Lady Impa.

“We wait,” She replied, reaching down to pick up the Champion’s tunic. “Leave a spare set of your clothes in here. He’ll have need of them when he wakes up.”

——————————————————

The rain outside finally began to quiet down as the group made their way out of the chamber, the echoing of the storm growing lighter as the door closed behind them. The slate remained firmly in it’s pedestal, Purah leaning in close to try to find a seam to pry it loose.

“Leave it, Purah,” Impa warns, the scholar taking a step back with a dejected look on her face. “We’ve done what we can here. It’s up to the Princess to hold out until Link’s awakening.”

Purah opened her mouth to speak when a voice echoed through the hallway.

“Subject secure. Initiating defensive posture.”

“What’s that?” Masi asks before a violent shake threw her against the wall. The Sheikah were tossed about as the cave began to strain and shudder, stones groaning under their feet.

“Move!” Impa shouts above the earthquake, the Sheikah acting at once, making their way to the cave’s entrance. Purah’s feet hit a loose rock, sending her tumbling, Robbie’s hand reaching out to pull her back up in mid-stride and keep running forward. As they burst out into the light of a setting sun and fell on the grass, Rotau looked out towards the castle and saw that it was sinking into the ground.

Or that the plain was rising upwards.

“It’s moving!” He shouted in understanding. “The land is moving!”

The rest of the Sheikah watched in silence as their view crept upward, slowly but surely as the land buckled and groaned. Roads were torn asunder, ending in flat stone ruins that jutted from the landscape. A piece of the southern mountains was torn free from it’s range, towering over its lost brethren. The moblins and bokos from the night before screamed in panic, scattering from the smoldering ruins of the Temple of Time. Some tried to make it to the edge of the cliff to jump free, ungainly waddling steps proving too slow to beat the rising land, their screams echoing into the darkness. Others ran about with no sense of direction, simply searching for a place that wasn’t shaking, thankfully avoiding the ledge the Sheikah were watching from.

Finally, it stopped. The plateau stood a hundred yards in the air, high above the land where no creature would be able to climb. There were some monsters still left, but their suicidal charge had reduced them to no more than scattered groups, already back to bickering amongst one another.

Purah broke the silence. “So, any ideas on how to get down?” She asked, their collective silent thought her only response.


	2. The Long-Term Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Expect these new chapters every week, on Friday! (If I can make it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though there are some new characters, these first four will focus on those we kind of know already, and build up some backstory for the others.

“I never want to do that again!”

Purah smiles, offering a hand to Masi. “It was fun! I’ve never tried flying before.” She says, helping the young Shiekah to her feet before folding away the paraglider. “I can’t believe you taught the Hero how to do that, Lady Impa.”

“All a part of his training,” Impa says, folding her paraglider and fitting it to the small of her back. “And yours, Masi. We’ll be going over your lessons again once we get back to Kakariko.”

“Yes, Lady Impa,” Mais says, looking up at Rotau lilting on the breeze, an updraft catching him and sending him off-course towards a grove of trees. He lands with a rustle, leaping down from the branches with an armful of apples. Robbie took one from his hands, looking up at the tall plateau with a thoughtful scowl.

“Hungry?” He asks the group, handing out the apples as Kotes fell in front of them, folding his paraglider early and landing with a roll. “That’s everyone, Lady Impa. What is our next move?”

“We go…”

A blinding light filled their vision, the words hanging from Impa’s lips as they turned to look at the castle.

“Princess,” Sumei whispers under his breath.

When the light subsided, the growing cloud over the castle had stopped. A pained roar, rage and defiance, rang out across the land.

“Her sealing power,” Impa says, giving a small nod. “She’s keeping him at bay until the Hero is healed.”

“However long that may be,” Kotes says, biting into an apple as the group watched the sun set over Hyrule Castle. “What about the Divine Beasts?”

“We’ll discuss it at home,” Impa says. “We have to move swiftly if we’re to deal with this.”

They fell silent and began their long trek to the north, once again passing under the Dueling Peaks, winding through the mountains that lead to their home. The road was dotted with the husks of fallen Guardians, every one causing the group to go to ground and move slowly, crouching through the tall grass around the unmoving remains, hesitant to lift their heads even after they had passed the immobile machine. The sun had long set by the time they turned the bend that led down into the high roofs and stepped hills of Kakariko Village, the stars glimmering in the sky above as torches lit the pathway down to Impa’s home. The villagers stood waiting for them at the small bridge near the entrance to town, faces young and old, tall and short all carrying the same expression of fear and doubt.

“Lady Impa, what do we do?” One voice calls from the crowd, and the rest rise up in response. Would the Divine Beasts strike here? What about the Champions? Where was the Hero? Were the Yiga going to attack? Impa raised her hand over her head, fingers locked together straight out, and the crowd went silent. “I need to hold council,” She says, looking at the villagers, her calm mask never once moving. “We have quite a few things to discuss. Tomorrow, I will speak to you all about our course. Please, return to your homes.”

The villagers looked at her, some with anger and others with fear, but began to disperse back towards their homes. Impa and the group made their way down past them, heading towards her home nestled into the side of a tall cliff, the torches casting a shadow against the cliff wall behind it.

Masi closed the door as the group sat down around the main room. Impa moved up to her cushion, legs crossed, ducking her head to keep from hitting the crossbeam of the altar that was the chieftan’s seat, looking down at the group. “Purah, how are you and Robbie progressing in your research?”

Purah adjusted her glasses, nodding softly. “It’s…going. Finding parts to experiment with has been a hassle, as the Guardians we found were all fairly sturdy models,” She says, looking back up at Impa.

Impa nods. “That research may become vital in fighting the Guardians,” She says, a hand on her knee, leaning forward. “We need to learn as much as we can about the things. Perhaps there is something we overlooked when we began to repair them, something we can use to stop these things. I want you to return to Hateno Lab as soon as you can, and keep working on your research.”

“I’ll head back to my lab in Akkala,” Robbie says, looking up at Impa. “With both of our labs we should be able to discover more quickly.”

“You’ll be doing no such thing!” Purah shot back. “Who’s going to take me to Hateno?”

Robbie scoffs. “You have a lab assistant, right? That…Symin, was it?”

“He’s at the lab! I can’t ask him to come here only to go right back, can I?”

“He’s an assistant, it’s his job to assist you! I have to head back to my lab!”

“Oh, your lab isn’t…”

Impa slammed her palm into the wood between her feet, quieting the two almost instantly. “Robbie, please take Purah back to Hateno before you head back to Akkala. I’ll send Rotau with you for extra protection.” The two of them nod, Impa sitting up straight once again. “Rotau, once you’ve escorted Robbie back to Akkala, I need you to observe the Gorons.”

He hid the questions from his expression, replying with a nod and “As you say, Lady Impa.”

Impa nods solemly, turning to Sumei. “Sumei, you’ll travel to the Kingdom of Zora and observe them as well. Make yourself known to King Dorephan, if possible.”

Sumei gave a small nod in response.

“Kotes, you’ll head to the Gerudo Desert. You’ll offer your assistance to keep the trade lines open with the rest of Hyrule.”

Kotes opened his mouth in protest, but quick glares from Purah and Robbie kept even a noise from leaving his lips.

“Masi, travel to the Rito. You’ll be their emissary to the other clans. We must keep them on the move.”

Masi blinks, looking over at Rotau. “Miss Impa, what are you planning?”

Everyone, even Rotau, stopped to stare at the youngest member of the group. She was still technically an apprentice, barely out of her training in the Village. The fact that she spoke out of turn sent a chill through the room.

Impa looks over the group, her face grim, torches casting shadows under her features. “We need to keep the four tribes alive,” She says. “We can’t afford for them to close up and isolate themselves. If we are to survive, or to rebuild, we must work together to keep this kingdom from falling. It is pointless for the Hero to return if all he returns to is rubble and death.” Her words hung in the air. The group nodded solemly. “You’ll leave tomorrow morning. I’ll have the Inn prepare a bed for you, Robbie. As for everyone else, go back to your homes. Speak with your families. We all have a burden to bear now.”

They stood, bowing low, before leaving the room one by one. Robbie in front, with Masi and Rotau following behind, an old hand on the young Shiekah’s shoulder. Sumei and Kotes left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Purah and Impa alone in the hall.

Purah stared down at the floor, her mind still processing the events when she heard a sniffle from Impa’s chair. "Sister?" She asked, looking up to see tears coming down her cheeks, head bowed low to hide from her sister, from the tribe. Her shoulders hunched and moved with every muffled sob, body shaking with rage and despair. Purah stood slowly, silently, and wrapped her arms around her sister, face buried in her shoulder, letting her own tears out.

The world was on the verge of ending. Everything they had worked for had turned against them and slaughtered thousands. They lost their Champions, their Hero, and even their Princess. And now they had to keep their village safe, and continue to be the eyes of a dead kingdom, for whoever knew how long. The weight was crushing.

They spent that time in silence, letting every bottled-up emotion spill forth before they finally pulled away, sharing a smile and a hug. They still had one another, at least. Purah stood up, helping Impa out of her seat and up the stairs to sleep.

———————————————

THUNK!

Another arrow landed squarely in the bullseye, the fletching shaking up and down before coming to rest near three other arrows like it. Masi lowered her bow and took a breath. Relax. Nock the arrow. Open your eyes and see the target. Raise. Breathe out. Release. Another bullseye.

Her mother used to tell her that she made bread whenever she was mad. The simple actions, repeated again and again, would help relieve her anger with each knead and roll until finally she was calm once more. Whenever she was worried, she’d make bread. Anxious? Bread. Excited to the point of trembling? Fire up the ovens, bread on the menu.

For Masi, it was archery. She’d picked it up from her father well before she began her training, and by the time she began to prepare she was already ahead of many of her peers. When she was paired with Rotau, she remembered helping him improve his aim. He had a bad habit of drifting towards his pulling arm.

Rotau. This would be her first mission without the Elder Shiekah looking after her. And her first mission on her own. And her first mission so far away from her home. THUNK. Another arrow sank into the target, making the circle look quite crowded as she looked down at her bow. She heard tales of the Rito being excellent archers. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all, she told herself as she looked up at the mountains, the light of the sunrise shimmering around the tall peaks.

“You’re prepared?”

Masi turned to see Rotau standing there, a pack on his back and his Sheikah Robes fresh and clean, his beard once again trimmed. She nodded gently, watching as he shifted the weight from shoulder to shoulder.

“Bags are packed. I leave out shortly after you. Lady Impa said it was to spread out.”

“What do your parents think?”

“Mom’s proud. Stepfather wasn’t. Said that I shouldn’t be wasting my best years out in the wild.”

“He just wants to see you grow up, is all.”

“He wants to see me take over his pumpkin patch, more like it.” THUNK!

“Perhaps.”

“I mean, this is why we train. We’re meant to go on these journeys, not sit back and farm away our best years.”

Rotau smiled down at his apprentice, then reached back into his pack. “Well then, this should help you on your journey.” He says, pulling a bow free from his pack. The wood was lacquered and polished to a shine, with a brand new string hanging from one end. Supple leather grip with an arrow rest made from hide, the long, flexible wood handed towards her. “You’re a better shot than I am.”

Masi reached up slowly, gently taking the bow from his hands, immediately testing the weight. “Rotau…”

“Consider it a graduation present,” He says. “You are a full-fledged Shiekah Warrior now. I’m proud to have trained you well.”

Masi set the bow aside, looking up at Rotau. “Why did Lady Impa entrust me with this task?”

Rotau could only shrug. “Perhaps she sees something in you. Perhaps because you know about the Hero, she wishes to let others know? I cannot read the mind of Lady Impa. I simply follow her instruction.”

Masi lowers her head. “I think I understand.” She looks back up at Rotau, a smile forced on her features. “Well, I’d best get going, then.”

Rotau smiles and nods, turning away from her. “May your eyes see only the truth.”

“May your mind be free from fear.” Masi replies, watching as he walks up the hill. She turned towards her home to say goodbye to her family and grab her pack for the road, the morning light peaking over the mountaintops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our next few chapters will focus a bit on Rotau and his journey, before we split off to see some of the other characters.


	3. Northward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little trip

The sun was at the backs of the three Sheikah as they walked up the hill towards the knot of houses, the soft sloping Hylian roofs a stark contrast from the steep, sweeping designs of their home. Rotau felt nervous looking up at the homes, eyes on the rooftops, wary for any spies or archers that could be lying in wait for them. Purah sighed in relief, breaking out in to a trot as people began to come out of their homes. She met with a Hylian couple who welcomed her into their arms, hugging closely before pulling away from them. The sounds of their conversation floated down to the two male Sheikah, the worry clear in their voices as more people came to welcome her back to Hateno. Robbie grins nervously, adjusting the pack on his back as he looks over to Rotau. "Never liked crowds," He says in a whisper, the older Sheikah nodding in agreement.

Purah turned away from the crowd, waving over the two, the eyes of a dozen villagers on them as they stepped to her side. "Everyone, these are my friends, Rotau and Robbie. They won't be staying long, sad to say," She says, her tone genuine. "But I'm here to stay, thankfully! And I promise you, Symin and I will do our best to make sure no harm comes to you."

There is a worried murmuring in the crowd, a wave of voices rippling from within the crowd out towards them. Finally, a voice called out "What's going to happen?"

Purah stopped, her words catching in her throat, the silence only serving to make those concerns more dire. The tone of the crowd became darker, harsher as she brought a finger up but found her words lacking.

"The Guardians have not passed Fort Hateno," Rotau said, stepping forward. "And the Goddess still watches over us. With Purah and Symin here, your village is as safe as anywhere in Hyrule."

Silence. Then, "What are you talking about?"

Rotau blinked, Purah turning around to face him. "They haven't heard yet!"

"Heard what?" A voice rose from the back of the crowd.

Purah lowered her head. "There…there's been a slight miscalculation in our plan to defeat Ganon."

\-------------------

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself," Purah scoffed, stepping into the lab as Symin trailed behind, the young Sheikah apprentice picking up her pack and hauling it inside.

"Someone had to tell them," Robbie said, looking over at Rotau as he stood outside the door. "They're not dumb, Purah."

"No, but you don't tear someone's future down with your bare hands out of the blue like that!" Purah spat back, tossing her overcoat onto the table, scattering papers left and right, sending Symin scrambling to pick them up. "You have to ease them into 'Oh, sorry, our greatest weapons are now Ganon's puppets'! It takes some time, man!"

Rotau sighs and bows. "Forgive me. I forgot that this place is somewhat removed from Hyrule's main routes."

Purah shakes her head, reaching over to help Symin clean up. "It's…well, at least you know now. I imagine the Gorons are probably celebrating, the boulder-heads." She says, reaching over to pick up a stack of papers that spread out across the floor of her lab. "Hopefully tomorrow the people will have calmed down enough for you all to get some supplies. There's not much between here and Akkala."  
Robbie laughs, stepping inside the lab with a wide smile. "Quaint lab," He scoffs. "We'll be taking the bay route. It'll be faster to head up the coast by raft, and probably safer until we reach Southern Akkala."

"Insult my lab again and you'll sleep with the dyer," Purah says, a sharp edge to her tone. "And I don't care how you get there, but you're not going until sunrise. Who knows what'll happen at night in a time like this?"

"Oh, nights will be nights," Robbie says, shrugging his pack off his shoulders. "So, where are the beds?"

"Outside," Purah says as she rearranges a stack of paper. "Symin, be a dear and prepare the tent for our guests."

\-------------------

"See? Nights here aren't that bad."

Robbie lay on the ground, his bedroll spread out on the grass with his hands tucked behind his head, staring up into the stars. Robbie sat across from him, the flap to the tent open as he set his boots outside. "Until it starts raining."

"That's what the tent is for."

Rotau grunts in acknowledgment, taking off the top of his Sheikah armor. Scars, both pitted and mis-healed, crossed over his arms from tip to shoulder, marks of a life as a living shadow for the Kingdom. He'd even spent some time among the Royal Guard, riding out onto the plains to rout monster nests, getting arrows and stones for his troubles. Sheikah Armor wasn't meant for riding in the open, but his honor would have it no other way, even in open battle. Still, he had survived where others had not, his skill and reflexes better armor than any plate.

Robbie looks over at him with a bit of a grin. "Glad to see someone else who has been on the field. I adore Purah, but she's more of the studious type, like my wife. That apprentice of hers, too. Symin, I think?"

"You just met him," Rotau said, pulling out a trail blanket, rolling it open on top of his bedroll. "And some people are better suited to research. Could you imagine Lady Impa doing what Purah does?"

"Eh, fair," Robbie says. "Perhaps Purah inherited the knowledge while Lady Impa took the strength. She's certainly strong enough for the both of them," He sits up. "I think this is the most talkative you've been since we started this trip."

"Tired, I suppose," Rotau nods. "Somewhat worried."

"Is this about that pupil of yours?" Robbie asks, arm resting on his knee. "She's a strong one, that's for sure. A bit too shy, but she'll be fine amongst the Rito. They're a fine clan of bird, people, things…"He shrugs. "Eh, only met a few. And Revali was a pain. Only one I met, though."

"Doesn't fill me with confidence," Rotau says, laying back on his roll. "So, is this sea route safe?"

"Safer than being shot at by Guardians," Robbie replies, laying back down. "They were mostly posted on the interior routes towards the castle, less on these fringes. At worst we might spot some moblins."

"Never thought I'd prefer seeing moblins," Rotau said, head resting on his pillow. "I suppose we have a while to go. Best to get some sleep."

Robbie simply hums, Rotau closing his eyes and trying his best not to worry.

\-----------------

The bokoblin's swing went wild, smacking hard against the support beam beside Robbie's head, the Sheikah ducking the blow before lunging forward, bringing the club up towards the monster's chin. CRACK! The blow sends the creature end over end, dropping it's club at Robbie's feet.

"See? Told you it'd be simple!" He cries out over the shout of a blue Bokoblin rushing towards his position, a shining blade in it's hand, probably taken off an unfortunate traveler. He spins, his foot striking the creature right on the nose, sending it reeling before Robbie swings down hard enough to shatter the club and send the boko into the dirt. He'd rush forward, pulling the sword from it's grip, stopping dead as he looked down at the monster.

Darkness, darker than ink, began to crawl up the creature from it's stomach. Tendrils wrapping around underneath it's crude clothing, even under it's skin, turning the deep blue into a midnight black that ate away at everything, from the paint on it's chest to the fangs in it's mouth. Then, with a puff of smoke, the creature is gone.

"Wonder what's doing that?" Robbie asks, looking around for another target. He watches as Rotau steps back from a Moblin's blow, the bearded warrior taking a step forward, spinning, raising the club over his head with the momentum to bring it down on the moblin's snout. The tall creature grunts and falls backwards, arms going limp as it drops the sword from it's grip, a dagger in the creature's hands. Rotau watched as that same black scrawl creeps it's way up from it's back, wrapping around it's massive torso and stumpy limbs, covering the beast from snout to toe before it disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Don't know, don't care," Rotau says, tossing away the moblin club. "No bodies to stink up the place."

Robbie laughs, looking up at the raised platform, wooden planks haphazardly hammered into a tree. Despite looking like it would fall apart at a moment's notice, it was surprisingly robust, enough to hold the weight of four bokoblins and their moblin leader, along with barrels of food and water. Robbie makes his way up the stairs, looking out over the ocean. "It's a while yet. Perhaps we could rest for dinner, head out to the lab in the morning? We've been sailing most of the day after all."

Rotau looks down the hill, back towards the beach where their raft was parked. Looking out into the distance to his left, he couldn't see the lab yet, though the glow of ancient fire in the distance let him know they were close. "I'd rather keep moving. If there was a scouting party I wouldn't want them to catch up to us."

Robbie shrugs his shoulders, pushing a few barrels off the wood platform. "Well, then we'll at least have dinner first. Got some steaks and apples here. They even have some rock salt, the greedy creeps."

Rotau picks up one of the barrels, heading towards the cooking pot. He'd toss in some of the steaks, cutting up a few apples to toss in with the meat to add depth to the flavor, then crushing up some of the rock salt to bring out the savory tones. When Robbie reached him with another barrel he had cooked up two steaks, setting the meat and apples on some discarded plates. Robbie took over the cooking duties, preparing a few more meals for the road as Rotau dug in, the day's efforts making him ravenous.

The moon was rising by the time they finished eating, an odd red tint to it's surface. Rotau remembered when the moon would shine gold during the harvest season, but he'd never seen such a bizarre shade of red. "Is that normal around here?"

"No," Robbie says, taking a pause from his dinner to watch the moon rise. "Never seen that before. Do you think it's because of Ganon's influence?"

"Mmm…" Rotau nods, returning his attention to his dinner. The two ate in silence, the distant sound of waves mingling with the wind on the cliff, the music of nature their entertainment as they finished their meal and packed away what supplies they could. They were re-armed, well fed and almost home, Rotau thought. This mission was going better than planned.

Until a moblin roared and began to trundle down the cliff towards them, two blue bokoblins at his side, steel in their hands.

Bows came up first, arrows flying towards the bokoblins, their charge unfazed by the barrage until one struck home, an arrow between the bokoblin's eyes, sending it rolling down the hill in a heap. The moblin simply stepped on the poor creature as the black scrawl devoured it, another puff of smoke where it used to be. The other bokoblin barely slowed as one, two, three arrows struck it in the chest, finally dropping down and breathing its last, disappearing in the same manner.

The sheikah rolled away from the initial swing, the momentum sending the moblin swinging as their swords came up and attacked its small legs. He swung back around, the two jumping back suddenly before charging forward, blades sinking deep into the moblin's chest. It grunted down at them before going limp and disappearing. The moon rising high over their heads, the red glow washing over them, a chill running down their spines.

"Something isn't right."

"I thought the monsters running down the cliff was a good indi..."

A howl shot through the night, the shrill sound grinding into their bones, the chill down their spines threatening to freeze them in place as black clouds began to roil around them. The clouds shifted, turned, twisted in the air around the platform at their backs.

A bokoblin stepped out of the swirling shadow and cried out in triumph. A moblin joined the cries. Then more bokoblins, and finally another moblin. All shouting in victory over their temporary death.

Robbie and Rotau ducked down low. The bokoblin turned and spotted them, as if they were as clear as day, and let forth a shrill cry.

"By Demise! Run!"

The two dashed up the hill, taking what weapons they could as stones pelted where they once stood. They leapt aside as a boulder crashed down in their path, not stopping their rush up the hill as the cries behind them echoed out loud. They kept running.

Rotau's lungs burned as the red light began to fade, gasping and panting as Robbie turned to look behind them, chest rising and falling evenly. "Well," He gasped, bending over. "We know why they turn into smoke when they die now."

"The moon," Rotau says, looking up at the red moon still in the sky. "It must be Ganon's magic."

"Didn't the Princess seal him away, though?" Robbie asks. "I mean, we all saw the flash of light."

"Perhaps…perhaps she can't completely seal him without the Hero." Rotau says, wiping sweat from his brow. "She's holding him back, but she can't stop his curse on the land."

Robbie grumbles. "We'll have to send word to the other tribes, if they haven't figured it out by now. Impa should know as well."

Rotau nods, looking up at Robbie. A bright red dot dancing on his chest. He heard something in the distance, carried on the wind.

pi pi pi Pi Pi Pi PI PI PI PI PI….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fierce Piano Solo*


	4. Ancient Technology

The bolt of light strikes, felling the tree in one blow as wood and bark disintegrate into blue sparks and black smoke. Six long, silver tendrils stomp on the ground in perfect time, their clawed ends digging into the grass, moving the bulk over to a side to try to gain a firing position on it's targets. Swirling designs made of ancient, mysterious materials shift around, moving faster than should be possible.

The guardians' steps are loud and thunderous, crashing into the trees as it seeks the Sheikah out again, a single shimmering eye turning on a swivel, moving from left to right.

Rotau peeks his head out from behind the tree, looking up the hill. The clear, smoothly sloping hill. With no cover for a hundred paces, more than enough time for the Guardian to find them and cut them down with that deadly blue light. If they ran the way they came then the bokoblin camp would spot them again, and without the element of surprise would most likely crush them both. Death at their backs, death before their eyes. Rotau cursed his luck, looking over at Robbie.

His hair was swept back wide, tips singed black, and his face was filled with a wild grin. He was fighting a Guardian. They would tell stories of this night.

"Rotau! Distraction!"

The old Sheikah cursed his luck, wheeling outward from the tree, bow in his hand as he let an arrow fly. it struck against the side of the machine, the metal head sticking into the ancient stone, the shaft snapping clean as it whirled to face him. That red light appeared on his chest, the 'pi pi pi pi' of it's lock-on echoing among the grove.

Calm as the pond. Silent as the wind. Rotau breathes deeply, nocking his last arrow, lifting his bow like Masi showed him. He remembers the young Sheikah, her smiling face in his mind.

The arrow flies, landing dead-center on the shining eye. The creature jerks back in shock, gears grinding underneath the shell as it shakes off the blow and 'blinks', turning back to Rotau.

pi pi pi pi….

Robbie leaps atop the turret, hand over hand, broadsword gripped tight as he brings the blade down into the eye of the machine with a wrenching sound. One hand gripping the lip of the machine's top half, Robbie bent over the side as he brought the sword back and plunged it in again with a wild cry. Rotau drops his bow, pulling his sword free as he charges towards the machine.

An arm curled back on itself, reaching up for the enemy on it's top, the eye tracking Rotau as it blinks clear once again. He ducks to the side, sword aimed at the mechanical arm reaching up for Robbie, driving the blade home inbetween the metal plates. A rainbow of sparks flew free as the sword sinks in deep, the arm spasming as the blade twists deep in the mesh of wires and cables underneath the armor. With a roar Rotau puts his weight down on the hilt and the sword slices free of the arm. A small explosion erupts as the metal appendage goes limp, sparks bleeding from the fresh stump of the Guardian.

"Take that, you scrapheap!" Robbie shouts, the sword breaking as he stabs down again, metal dissolving into blue light as another tendril snakes upwards, grabbing around his waist and throwing him aside. He lands with a thud against a tree, groaning and dragging himself around the tree with a pained gasp. Robbie pulls away, hearing the Guardian once again tracking him.

pi pi pi pi pi…

Running for cover, Rotau's back slams against the bark, feeling it dig between his shoulder blades as he looks over at Robbie, watching him drink an elixir before moving to his feet. "They don't build 'em like that anymore," He coughs, looking over at Rotau. "Let's do that again! I think we'll get him this time."

"I'm out of arrows!" Rotau says, looking around the tree as the Guardian begins to crawl towards him, the remaining arms helping lift it's wounded side off the ground.

"Then it's your turn!" Robbie shouts back, reaching back for his bow and nocking an arrow. Rotau curses his name, eyes closed, ears straining for a signal. The guardian crashed through the trees towards him. 

Fifty paces. Birds take wing as the metallic tendril pushes the trees aside

Thirty. He can hear the ground crunching, and the crackling pop of sparks from the stump.

Ten. 

The 'Pling!" of an arrow hitting the Guardian, stopping its charge as it turns to face the attack. Rotau emerges, dashing towards the machine, ducking under one of the arms as it starts to trundle towards Robbie. He jumps up, hand on the lip of the Guardian, eightfold blade in hand as he pulls himself on top. An arm is there waiting for him, reaching out to grab him as he twists himself away from the pincer claws and strikes out between the metal plates, blade sinking in deep.

An explosion sends the Guardian reeling back, pitching Rotau to one side as the explosive arrow fills his vision with smoke. The machine jerks wildly underneath him, stunned by the blow. He pulls a sword from his pack, racing over to the edge to hang over, the eye shimmering beneath him.

"DIE ALREADY!" He shouts, stabbing down as hard as he can, blade stuck in its eye as he overjudges the blow and pitches forward, tumbling down into the dirt. Robbie leaps over him, feet planted on the Guardian as he grabs the sword with both hands, pulling back before pushing forward with all of his weight, burying the blade up to the hilt.

The guardian shudders, the limbs splaying out as the life leaves them, light erupting from around the eye in bright shafts before it explodes, ancient metal raining around the two Sheikah as Robbie falls into the dirt at Rotau's side. The two are singed, breathing heavily, their bodies beyond fatigued as springs and gears pelt them from above, before leaving them in silence.

A breeze blows away the smoke, leaving them with the light of the stars above in silence, before Rotau says, "How did the Hero manage to kill so many of those things?"

"The Sword that Seals Darkness," Robbie chuckles. "And a lifetime of training to be the Chosen Hero. And a lot of elixirs."

"Ah," Rotau says, content to lay in the ground as he catches his breath. Finally they stand up, Robbie helping Rotau to his feet as they look down at the pile of scrap, Robbie reaching down to pick up a shaft and a gear.

"Collect everything you can carry," He says, his tone filled with excitement as he begins to stuff his pack with the ancient parts. "If my theory is correct, we can use these items to recreate ancient technology."

Rotau blinks, picking up a spring. "Isn't that what got us here in the first place?"

Robbie shakes his head. "No, no. Not guardians. Sheikah weapons, with blue light that burns hotter than flame and cuts through everything!" He says, his voice trembling with excitement as he stands, pack jingling and sagging on his back. "Trust me, you'll like what comes next!"

Rotau shrugs, filling his pack, soon jingling and sagging like Robbie as the wild-eyed Sheikah turns to trot up the hill, his fatigue forgotten completely. The older Sheikah shakes his head, following behind them as a tall spire came into view, blue lights dancing in the distance.

The light was coming from a forge, ancient fire burning bright, unaffected by the wind that blew across the top of the cliff. The sound of waves crashing far below sounded like a whisper on the night breeze as Robbie jogs up to the door, knocking twice, then three times, then once. He stepped back, Rotau finally catching up as the door opened and a beautiful woman stood in the door, a soft smile on her lips.

"Welcome back," The woman says, opening the door wide as Robbie steps in, dropping his pack next to an oddly-shaped statue in the center of the building. "I take it you had fun?"

"We killed a Guardian!" Robbie laughs, moving over to a table tucked in the corner, dropping down with a sigh, arms spread out behind him. "And other monsters, but they don't matter."

"Evening, ma'am," Rotau says, nodding softly to Jerrin before setting his pack down next to Robbie's, finding a space in the corner to sit. His body cried out in pain, everything from his head to his feet sore and stinging. He wanted to faint right there on the floor, his manners the only thing keeping him awake.

Jerrin moves towards Robbie, reaching down to rub his head before planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll heat some water for you and your friend. Stew's in the pot." She says before moving out the door, Robbie standing up and offering a hand to Rotau, helping him up.

They washed away the dirt and soot, changing into soft robes before Jerrin served them bowls of stew, Rotau sitting at the table next to Robbie, his bedroll laid out in the corner, eating in silence. It didn't take them long to finish, Robbie putting the bowls aside and heading up the stairs after his wife, leaving Rotau alone in the lower hall, looking up at the strange statue in the center of the room before letting sleep claim him.

\----------------

He awoke the next morning to the sounds of churning ancient metal, shooting up straight and reaching for his blade.

It wasn't there. It was destroyed in the blast with the Guardian, he reminded himself. He looks over at the statue, the thing now shaking and churning, the source of the alarming noise. Robbie was standing next to it, a wide smile on his face as the statue stops moving, jaw opening up as a hilt emerges.

He pulls the thing free, turning to Rotau with…a club. It wasn't even a good looking club, made of odd angles and strange designs. Yet Robbie smiles wide, offering him the hilt. "Go on, try it out."

Rotau blinks and feels the temptation to roll over and return to sleep, but instead reaches up for the hilt. testing the weight in his grip. "It's a club."

"Press the blue button," Robbie says, taking a step back before pointing at the crossguard.

Rotau looks at him, thinking he might have finally lost it, pressing the button gently.

Light danced before his eyes, a long and stout blade erupting from the rigid edges of the club, folding outward to reveal rows of sharp, curved edges like those on a saw, gently spinning up and down the length of the blade. He almost drops the thing in surprise, eyes tracing the movements of the teeth.

"Told you, didn't I?" Robbie says with a smile as Rotau presses the button and the light disappears. "Cherry here makes ancient weapons, provided I can find the parts. And the Ancient Bladesaw is probably the most devastating thing she can put out."

Rotau sets the blade down at his side, giving it a wary glance before bowing to Robbie. "You certainly impress."

"I do try," He says, turning around to watch his wife come down the stairs. "Honey! It works, and it didn't even blow up this time!"

"I told you it would," She says, descending the stairs with grace. "Once I adjusted the output it ran a lot better, didn't it?"

"Certainly a loss less explosive! That's one of the reasons I adore you, Jerrin," He says, reaching up to take her hand as they share a kiss.

Rotau lifts himself out of bed, rolling his shoulders to work out some stiffness. "I don't mean to impose," He says, looking at the two. "But do you mind if I stay one more day before I head out? It's a long way to Death Mountain, and last night was a bit rougher than I expected."

"Of course," Jerrin says. "But why are you heading to Death Mountain?"

"Lady Impa sent me to make contact with the Gorons as an emissary," He says. "She wants to keep an eye on the four tribes."

"And Rotau here is the stoutest Sheikah I've met. If anyone can deal with the rock-eaters, it's him."

Jerrin nods. "I may ask for your help hunting some dinner, though. We don't have a lot of supply routes that come up this way."

Rotau rolls his other shoulder. "It'd be my pleasure."

\-------------------

The sun rises over the ocean as Rotau hefts his pack, giving a wave to Robbie and Jerrin before making his way down the hill. Follow the path to the west, stay to the south of Death Mountain, and there will be a stable. From there, follow the path north to Goron City, and watch out for the heat.

Rotau looks up at the curling smoke rising from the red veins on the Mountain, covering the western side in permanent shadow, dark ash painting the mountain a foreboding gray. Something shifted in the smoke, long and whip-like, only visible for a second before disappearing once more. Vah Rudania, he thought to himself. A Divine Beast, casting a shadow over Goron City darker than the constant smoke that swirled around the mountain's peak.

He continued onward, eyes on the path ahead as the sun rose at his back.

\-----

Sumei looks down into the deep valleys, mask pulled up over his face as he watched the aquatic humanoids walking, or swimming, along the main roads. He looked back at the small pile of lizalfos weapons behind him, making sure that he was prepared in case they decided to come back. The black smoke that they disappeared into was a bit worrisome, but they seemed to be gone for good, at least.

Once again looking down at the road, crouched low as a zora female held her child's hand as they walked down the path, a male zora swimming beside them. The sounds of laughter and conversation was dim up on the cliff where he watched them from, looking from them up the road towards the tall, luminescent spires of the Kingdom of Zora. Waterfalls cascaded down from every side, crashing from the tall cliffs down into the basin below, the sharp towers and bright stone rising from the lake beneath. Strangely enough, he saw very few places for houses amongst the grand structure, imagining them under the lake beneath the castle proper.

Lady Impa had told him to talk to King Dorephan, to let his presence be known. But his instincts told him to move with caution. Sheikah were shadow, they weren't meant to be seen, or even discovered. It went against everything he had trained for to simply walk up to a king and offer his assistance. So, a bit of prudent surveillance beforehand would be helpful, he told himself. Just to get the lay of the land, see what he was facing.

"Ahem."

"Not now, Kotes," Sumei said, holding up his hand.

"Excuse us, Hylian."

He froze, another voice speaking from behind him, clearly not from Kotes. Sumei turned his head to see two tall Zora, their green-tinted skin almost the same color as the wet grass they stood on as they looked down at Sumei, then down at the pile of weapons at their feet.

"Could you explain why you cleared out a Lizalfos camp for us, then decided to spy on our main road?" The first one said, his head-fins twitching slightly as he sized up the man crouching behind the rock.

Sumei looked up at him, then down at the pile of steel at his feet, then back up to the Zora. "Ah. I was hoping to see your king."

"That's a strange way to go about it," The second Zora said, shouldering his spear. "We could just take you to him, if you like."

Sumei stands up, brushing off his knees. "That would be quite kind of you, please."

The two Zora look at each other, their spears suddenly level with Sumei, sharp edges glimmering in the morning light. "Then come with us, Hylian. And please don't try anything suspicious."

\------------------

Kotes looks up at the tall cliffs surrounding the southern path, the sunlight still dim on the road as he heads west. It had been enough of a pain passing by Hyrule Field, skirting along the northern border where the Plateau had risen from the earth, then twisting his way down south towards the winding paths hidden among the high cliffs.

Such a pain, he told himself as the sky burned above him, morning light bouncing off the high mesas that stood on either side of the path. He could be back home, defending Kakariko from whatever darkness was beset against them, back in a place where he knew the terrain. Instead he was sent south to the Gerudo, in their flat, blasted desert and their sheer cliffs all around. Terrible terrain for an unseen warrior, with few places to hide and fewer places to exploit against his foes.

Still, it was Lady Impa's orders. He dare not object, especially now.

He took a sip from his canteen, looking up around the sheer cliffs as the dust rose from his footsteps, keenly aware of the silence around him. No birds, no animals. At best a few lizards here and there that he could catch for an elixir. His traveler's clothes worn over his Sheikah armor, the soft browns helping him blend in with the terrain and look all the part as a simple traveler. He looked up, taking notice of the crude wooden walkways high above his head, glad that the bokoblins were staying on their high perches rather than tossing stones down. He was a terrible shot with a bow, and the height wouldn't help.

Footsteps. Not his own, he looks back at the path to see another traveler coming from a fork in the road, brown hair tied back in a long tail that slapped against his shoulderblades, pack low on his back. The fellow traveler notices him, looking back at Kotes with a smile. "Looks like we're going the same way," He says, reaching in his pack for something.

The traveller pulls out a banana. "Hungry?"

\---------------

Masi slips out of the tree, landing lightly on the soft ground as she looks back to the east as the sun begins to rise. Her second night on her own, she thought to herself as she checked the bow that Rotau gave her, then her eightfold blade, then her pack. Check and check again, he always reminded her. So you won't be caught unawares when you find trouble. She imagined him smiling somewhere near that tall mountain in the distance, making his way up the dark cliffs towards a city of walking, talking rocks.

Enough of that, she says to herself as she continues northward, her goal having been in sight since last evening. The Rito homeland was easy to spot, a massive spire of rock and houses standing alone in the distance, the cross-section near the top worn by what looked like large talons. No big surprise where those markings came from, the giant form of Vah Medo circling in the air above the roost, making no move to stop the constant vigil over the town. She sees shadows moving across the sky, pressing herself close to a tree as two Rito warriors take wing overhead, too far from the ground to make her out as she hides. She knew they wouldn't see her as hostile, at least as long as she continued to wear her traveler's garb and acted all the part of a Hylian, but it'd be better if they didn't see her until she was ready to be seen.

Once they moved into the distance she'd step back on the path, whistling a small tune as she followed the winding trail towards the stables outside of their roost, wondering if the stories of their peerless archers were true. Perhaps she could learn from them. Perhaps they could teach her how to fly.

She laughs at herself and heads towards the roost, her heart as light as her steps as the morning sun shines on the Rito's homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where the story splits off, as we follow our four subjects and see what life was like after the fall. Who would you like to see in the next chapter? Please feel free to let me know!


	5. Sumei Pt. 1 - A regal reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin Sumei's portion of the story!

The march up to the Zora Capitol was breathtaking, at least. Though he'd seen the tall spires of luminescent stone from his observation post on the road, Sumei was caught unaware by just how impressive it was up close. The walkway was smooth under his feet, the railings featuring the same sweeping, circular designs that were in the walkways, the terraces. Everything was angled and twisting, nary a sharp angle or hard edge to be found.

It looked a lot less impressive with the two Zora warriors at his back, spears pointed level at the Sheikah as they marched him over the long bridge and towards the high tower in the center of the Kingdom. Even from here he could see a tall figure, a mountain of muscle and shark skin, peering down from the steps with an icy glare. Their king, if his size was any judge. Waiting at the top of the steps was a dull-brown Zora with a broad brow and piercing eyes, with a bright red young man standing at his side, slightly behind the elderly figure. The red one stared at the man as he was brought up the steps, keeping himself behind the older Zora.

Sumei heard the elder snort derisively as he was marched up the steps, looking up at the deep blue mountain sitting before him. For a second he met those eyes, or thought he met those eyes, as the King leaned down to inspect him. "Hmm. So, why is this one here?"

"My King," One of the grass-green Zora spoke from behind him. "We found him observing our road with a cache of Lizalfos weapons near his position. He seemed suspicious, so we wished to bring him to you."

"Oh? And where did he get these weapons?"

"We, umm…we believe he cleared out the camp downstream," The other Zora spoke. "We went to observe it and found it empty. We followed the trail up the mountain from there, where we found him and the weapons."

"Is this true, Hylian?" The King leaned back in his seat, towering over the other Zora and Sumei.

"They presented a threat to my mission," Sumei said simply, hands open above his head.

"What mission is that, pray tell?"

Sumei looked around. "Excuse me, but I was instructed by our leader to speak with you. Is there a way we could speak privately?"

"I hide nothing from our people," The King said, his voice booming. Surely loud enough to be heard even at the bottom of the structure. "And it is suspicious to ask to be alone with someone you were spying on, is it not?"

Sumei closed his mouth, deciding not to push the issue. He was at a loss. Here he was to speak with the King, but now he had to deal with every Zora in the Kingdom. This was not a shadow's work. Still, he sighed. "Of course, good King. Then, I introduce myself as Sumei of the Sheikah, here at the will of Lady Impa, Shadow of King Rhoam and Eyes of the King."

The King's lips widened in a smile. "Ah, so Lady Impa still thinks of us. I thought that Hyrule was well and truly lost once the Divine Beast stopped listening to us."

"Tell us, have our fears come to pass? Has Ganon truly won?"

Sumei lowers his head. "He has gained ground," He says. "But the Princess is holding him back as the Hero recovers from his wounds."

A gasp rippled through the throne room, the King's hand coming up to his mouth. "So the plan truly had failed. That means Mipha…" He shook his head, the worry on his face fading. "That is another matter for another time. Tell me, shadow, what was Lady Impa's advice? Why has she sent you to us?"

Sumei blinks, looking up at the King. "She…she wanted me to ensure the Zora remained. That they stand strong during this time of crisis. Her words, exactly, were that it would be pointless for the hero to return if it were only to ruins."

"It's pointless now!" The elderly Zora huffed, stomping his foot. "The Hero has failed, your machines have failed, your Kingdom has failed! And your failure took our Mipha from…"

"Enough, Mozu," The King spoke, the elderly Zora looking back up at him, ready to voice his concerns. "We will speak of this once our guest is gone."

"Our guest?" Mozu spat. "The Hylians took our Mipha from us! And now they are our guests?"

"For one, he is not Hylian. The Sheikah have done us no wrong. And my daughter knew full well the weight of her decision," He says. "This one cleared a nest of pests from our kingdom, and comes at the behest of a close friend. He is welcome here."

Mozu glared back at Sumei but said nothing, letting the King continue. "I am King Dorephan of the Zora. You have met my advisor, Mozu. Behind him is my son, Sidon. Please excuse his shyness."

Sumei looks over at the red Zora, then back up to the king. "We thank you for your hospitality. Please, if you require my assistance in any manner, do not hesitate to call upon me."

Dorephan nods, looking down at him. "We shall, shadow. We shall. For now, the guards will show you to a place where you can make your camp. Forgive us, but we do not have beds available for travelers as we must ensure our people are safe. "

Sumei bows low, turning to leave the throne room, the two guards once again standing at attention as one turns to lead the way, placing him between the two guards in escort. He was a guest, but they still kept two guards on him as he walked. He could feel the caution, the tension coming from the Zora who watched him pass as he was led out onto one of the walkways. They crossed another bridge, ending at a small grove on the southern side of the Palace, a small copse of trees next to a tall waterfall crashing into a wide pool. There was only one entrance leading into the city, and no way to leave without going over the bridge. For a place in the open and without bars, it would make an excellent cell.

"Here we are," The Zora said. "There are fish in the pond and the waterfall is fresh from the reservoir. You can set up camp here."

Sumei walks towards the trees, setting his pack down. "Thank you again for your hospitality." He says, looking back at them. They give short bows, turning to head over the bridge once again. The Shiekah unloaded his pack and found his tentcloth, setting it up between the trees and digging out a trench to lead away any rainwater that might come down. He collected some branches from around the copse, setting up a small platform inside the tent to keep him off the ground, setting out his bedroll before looking around. Before he knew it the sun was setting, the light streaming in from the mouth of the valley, shining an orange glow on the blue stones of the Kingdom.

He pulled one of the lizalfos blades from his pack, having stowed it away before he was caught, and set to felling some of the trees. The blade snapped quickly, but not after he'd collected enough wood to help improve his small encampment and even set up a small campfire to heat his rations with. His belly full and the sun dipping below the horizon, Sumei decided that it would be time to rest as he crawled onto his high platform and curled up in his bedroll, letting sleep take him.

\-----------------

He awoke to a red and white child sitting across from him, knees tucked to his chest, staring intently at the Sheikah. Sumei jumped in his bedroll, crashing against the side of the tent as he felt something cold and clammy against his back. The sound of rain echoed outside, buffered slightly by the trees but still hard enough to fill the tent with noise. Sidon sat there, unmoving.

"Did you take my sister?" He asks, looking at Sumei.

"Excuse me?"

"Mister Mozu said that you took my sister from us," Sidon replied, knees still to his small chest. "He said you couldn't be trusted."

"Ah," Sumei said, rubbing his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that…"

"Could you give her back?"

That stopped Sumei in his tracks, hand on his head. "I…I can't. I'm sorry."

"Do you know who can?" Sidon asked, his eyes wide and watery.

"I don't think any of us can," Sumei said. "Ganon took her from us."

"Then make Ganon give her back!" He shouted, curling up tighter, his eyes not moving from Sumei. "Tell him to give Mipha back to us!"

"Ganon doesn't listen to people like me," Sumei said. "Ganon…"

"Then who can make him?" Sidon shouted, standing up in the tent, fists balled tight. "I'll go ask them!"

"I don't…"

"You don't know anything, do you?!" Sidon shouts. "Fine, I'll go find Ganon myself!"

With that he storms out into the rain, leaving Sumei speechless as he reaches down for his clothes. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together as to why he came to him. But answering that question was going to be a lot harder than asking it.

It was a foolish question. No one could bring the Zora Champion back. Not if the plan failed. The Champions were as much a part of the Divine Beast as the stone and metal that they were made of. If Ganon had claimed them, then whoever was inside was at his non-existent mercy. The chances of survival in a situation like that was slim to none.

But who would Ganon listen to, hypothetically? Sumei guessed it would be the Hero, currently wounded and sleeping, or Princess Zelda, currently somewhere holding back Ganon. Or the Champions, trapped in their Divine Beasts.

But why were there only four Champions? Couldn't there be more to oppose Ganon? If not to pilot one of the massive ancient weapons, then at least to fight away his forces and protect their people, as was their original function. Who was to say that there only had to be one?

Sumei sat in the doorway, having put on his clothes in the middle of his thoughts, looking out at a rainstorm beating down on the pre-dawn Kingdom. Zora were already walking about here and there, unfazed by the storm. He wondered why their weapons didn't attract any lightning, his question answered by a bolt striking the topmost tower of the Kingdom. A lightning rod. Clever, especially if storms like this were commonplace. He'd sit at the opening of his tent, watching the rain fall over the Zora Kingdom.

The storm would rage and they would keep going. The world could end, and the Zora would keep going. Even if the whole world flooded, the Zora would keep going. He admired that tenacity from a distance, before wondering how he was going to dry his clothes in this rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Prince Sidon is a bit...young 100 years before the game.


	6. Sumei Pt 2. - Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, mostly dialogue.

Sumei left with his guards, the King at his back as he thought of what to do next.

It had been a tense few weeks in his post as Emissary to the Kingdom's remains, having made contact with Impa over courier some time ago, given nothing more than a few vague generalities to his mission. Keep the Zora from destroying themselves. Continue to set a good example for the Hylian people. Try to open up routes of trade with the other nations. Not quite the direct orders he was used to, but easy enough to interpret and follow.

So far, it had been difficult.

Mozu, the elderly adviser, had been pressing complete disengagement from anyone not boasting a set of fins and gills, saying that they could not be trusted after the last one who came through. The Hero, by the sounds of it, had left a pretty deep wound when he disappeared after Ganon's arrival. Though most of the Zora were still open to the idea of visitors, the idea that one of their trusted own simply left their Princess to die was a heavy one to bear. Dorephan, of course, said that he would keep his people protected for the time being, at least until he could be assured that the paths would be safe.

Sumei at least had talked him into sending a group down to the stables near the entrance to the valley one every few days for some simple trade, which at least kept a good chunk of the populace speaking to outcast Hylians looking to make a home for themselves in the wild or on their way to Hateno. He mused that it could be worse, but today's session with the king had been especially pointed.

"Even speaking with the Hylians on our river is dangerous!" Mozu said, casting a familiar, derisive glance over at Sumei. "We have no assurance that they are not spies looking to take more of our children away from us!"

"That's preposterous and you know it!" Sumei shot back, a look of shock on the faces of the Zora there. "Refugees and outcasts aren't looking to steal your sons and daughters. They're a bit busy finding food and roofs over their heads, none of which they are trying to take from here."

"Which is the fault of your own kingdom. Why should we help you?"

"It's not as if you're doing it for free. The trade route brings in supplies you need, like the luminescent stones that make your beautiful home and medicinal herbs you can't find in other places. Especially the darners and electric safflina that help keep your warriors from being shocked to death."

Mozu paused, his face in a grimace. "We wouldn't need that protection if you all did your duty. Now we have to clear out the Lizalfos along the trail again because of you."

"Always with the damn Lizalfos! Then I'll take care of it!" Sumei shouted, shoulders squared and hands balled tight. "I eliminated a nest on my way up these trails, I can do it on the way back down."

That stopped him, not to mention the rest of the Zora who simply stared at the Sheikah, his cheeks red in fury, fists clenched. King Dorephan laughed, a deep and hearty sound that put the assembly at ease.

"No need to get so worked up!" He said in a voice that was both mediation and threat. "We will not stop trade with the stables. Despite what has happened, we still have needs that must be met by those outside the kingdom. However, Mozu does have a valid point about the safety of our trails. Sumei," He waved a large hand towards him. "Are you serious about your promise to clear the camp downstream?"

"I'll reduce it to ash." He said, his voice sharp enough to make even Mozu flinch

Another hearty laugh. "Excellent! Then Jumo and Goru will go with you as support. Do come back with good news."

Sumei bowed low, leaving Mozu to argue in hushed tones as the guards led him back to his meadow.

\------------

He sat down in the opening of his tent, looking down at the ground. He let his mouth get away with his actions, and now he was facing the prospect of taking on a Lizalfos camp. Essentially on his own, as he couldn't risk Jumo and Goru dying in battle. If he came home with a body it wouldn't matter if he exterminated every Lizalfos from here to Lake Hylia, the people would never accept him. Worse, Mozu could use it as an excuse to cut off their one supply route, leaving them to stagnate and possibly fall on one another. There was nothing else to it: He had to succeed.

"Jumo, Goru," Sumei said, looking up at them. "If you don't wish to come with me, then I won't tell the King. This is my duty to bear."

We have our orders, Sumei," Jumo, the slightly shorter, slightly deeper green of the twins, said. "The King would not be happy if we left you alone."

Sumei smiles as he shakes his head. "If that is your answer, we will leave here at dawn tomorrow. We'll catch them just as they take their noon nap."

The two nodded, turning away from Sumei as he prepared his things to leave that night. By the time they came to him tomorrow he would be coming back up the trail. If he wasn't dead, he told himself.

\-------------------

The moon came out, a crescent in the sky that cast a soft light in the meadow as Sumei walked out of his tent in his Sheikah armor, testing the edge of his blade in the moonlight. He had packed away a Zora spear as well, feeling it slung across his back as he checked over his items once more. Restoratives, enhancements, all at the ready near his side as he looked up at the castle. Instead of moving towards the bridge he headed for the cliff's edge, two deeply planted stakes hidden among a bush. Taking the ladder from his tent, he set the thing on the stakes and rolled it down the side, watching it tumble down towards the lake below as it unfolded.

One long climb and a short drop later, Sumei landed without a sound, looking up at the high brigde, then at the mouth of the river. Perfect.

"You're early."

Sumei jumped, the figure of young Prince Sidon standing in a recess along the cliff. He held a trident on his back, the thing fitting poorly on his small frame, and a sword at his side. He wasn't wearing any armor at all.

"Young Prince, I…"

"You're going to stop the Lizalfos, correct?" He says, his spear catching on the ground behind him, stumbling before correcting himself. "I want to come as well."

"You know I can't let you do that," Sumei said. "Mozu might actually kill me if anything happened to you."

"It's not my first time!" He shouts, clearly his first time, at least by the cracking in his voice and the way his things were slung on his form.

"Clearly," Sumei says, looking at the mouth of the river. "Young Prince, this is not for sport. I very well may not come back."

"Then why go?"

"Because," Sumei says, pausing a bit. "Because if I don't, who will? I am here to ensure the Zora remain a part of what's left of the Kingdom. If their warriors, or their prince, dies because of that mission, then what will they do?"

Sidon shifts, the tinkling of silver echoing from the wall. "And what about you?"

"I am Sheikah, the shadow of the kingdom. What about me?"

"You could die!" He shouted, though not quite loud enough to be heard by the guards high above.

"And?" Sumei nods, looking down at Sidon. "Between my life and the weight of the kingdom, it's an easy choice."

"So, you're doing it because you want to protect us?"

"I'm doing it because you deserve protection," Sumei says. "We…the Kingdom of Hyrule, we've asked so much of the Zora. Now, more than ever, we must honor that debt."

"Mipha would have said that," Sidon says, looking down at the water. "She thought we should work together with the Kingdoms. Even Mozu agreed with her when she spoke."

"I take it you miss her."

Sidon nods. "So I have to be there for the Kingdom like she was. I have to be strong."

Sumei sighs, moving one knee down into the water without a sound. "I can understand that. And I'm guessing that you aren't going to listen to me if I tell you to go home?"

Sidon smiles wide, his teeth glinting in the light of the stone pillars.

"Hmmm…Well, then follow me, and do exactly as I say."

"You're not going to tell me to just wait while you do everything?"

"If I did you wouldn't listen to me, right?" Sumei asks, standing up once more.

That smile again left Sumei shaking his head as they headed towards the river's mouth.


	7. Bonfire

The two figures crouched next to a tall boulder, Sumei leaning forward to look down at the Lizalfos encampment in the pre-dawn gloom, a few scattered torches keeping the floating structures lit. One or two were moving about, shadows dancing in the light of the torches, while the rest were presumed to be sleeping, either on the path or in the water, their camouflage making them living traps for anyone foolish enough to walk in the darkness.

"I can see five up and about," Sumei says, leaning back down to look over at Sidon, the young Zora fidgeting with his spear as it clacked against the ground. Sumei sighs, pulling it free from Sidon's back. "Until you're taller, stick with the short blade. Once you're big enough, I'll show you how to use this properly."

The young Zora's eyes practically lit the space between them. "Truly?"

He smiles through his mask. "Truly. But we need to survive this trial first. Hmm…" He thinks for a bit, looking back down at the encampment. "Alright. Sidon, how well can you swim?"

The joyous expression on the prince's face turned to mockery. "You jest."

"Okay, bad question," He says, looking back down at the camp. "I'll make my way down the path and dispatch their front guard. I'm going to need you to swim underneath towards those large stacks of supplies. See them?"

"The big piles with the nets on them?"

"The very same. Once you reach them, you'll need to set them on fire. I don't have any fire arrows on me…"

"What about a torch?" Sidon asks.

"Risky. If you're caught they'll try to come for you. If they attack, dive deep. Lizalfos are surface swimmers, they won't be able to find you in the darkness."

"Perhaps you could draw their attention?" Sidon says, looking up at Sumei. "Just…please keep an eye on me."

Sumei sighs. "I shall try." He stops for a bit, then reaches up to his face to pull his mask free. Reaching over to Sidon, he ties it down around his neck, the ends ruffling out slightly. "Here. The fabric is woven with blue nightshade dye. It should make you harder to spot."

Sidon touches at the make-shift cravat, eyes open in wonder before looking up at the Sheikah. "Got it!"

"Be careful. Once you have the first fires going, I'll get their attention back to the front so you can complete the rest of your mission. Once they're all on fire, meet me back here as fast as you can. Don't try to engage them openly, either. Neither of us are Royal Knights."

Sidon nods, peeking over the rock as well, then over to the river. "I'll swim along the bottom so they don't catch me. They won't know what hit them."

"I certainly hope not."

\----------------------

Sleep. Sleep good. No light mean sleep. Other has no-light walk this time. I has it next time.

Dream of meat. Lots of meat. Rocky meat. Muscle meat. Easy Meat. Meat that fights back but cannot hurt I. Lots of meat to eat.

Big shadow roars, I rise after I made meat. Keep rising. I no longer meat. I make meat.

Sleep. Wake at light. Make meat of swim meat. Lots of meat.

Sound? See no meat. Sleep. Sleep good.

Pain. Shout. Shadow again. No roar, no rise.

I wait.

\---------------------

The cloud of black smoke clears and Sumei is already gone, crouching low along the curves of the road, keeping his uncovered head down as he stalks a patrolling lizalfos. It didn't take them long to realize that the creatures were rising with the strange blood-red moons that periodically crossed the sky, but that would be a worry for another time. For now, he just had to clear them out of the way, leave them without a place to stage their raids, and they could deal with the resurrections later.

He waits until the Lizalfos stops moving, the spear in his hands before he leans forward, placing his weight behind the blow, catching the monster off-guard as it disappears in another puff of smoke with a strangled cry. So far he hadn't been noticed, the strange darkness before the saw helping keep him hidden from the few monsters on patrol. Their cone of vision was terrible to begin with, the lack of light not doing them any favors as he made his way to another sleeping lizalfos.

Slow, steady steps. Let no sound rise from your feet. Breathe in evenly, remain relaxed and calm of mind even as you approach your enemy. Strike them down with no hesitation. That is how a shadow strikes.

Another one disappeared into smoke, Sumei looking over at the stockpiles hopefully.

\-------------------

The riverbed was dark and cold under his fingers, the water like ink as Sidon made his way to the river's crest and the dancing lights of the torches. Even his silver sword was hidden in this murk. He passed under a lizalfos, the torch's light briefly going out, then returning to his field of vision as he swam under it's shadow.

His heart pounded in his chest. He was really on a mission. Fighting actual monsters. That could eat him in one gulp. Just gobble him up like a sardine, like it was nothing. He started to realize why Sumei didn't want to bring him along.

No. He was going to be a Champion that his Dad would be proud of. That Mipha would be proud of. That even old Mozu would be proud of. This was just the trial.

He slowly came up, head peeking above the water to look up at a sleeping lizalfos next to one of the torches, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath through it's slit nostrils. He'd have to be sneaky about this, he told himself. Hands up on the lip of the platform, rising slowly out of the water without a sound. Steady. Slow. His feet touch the platform, standing up slowly. The monster was still asleep.

He reaches up on his tippy-toes to grasp at the torch, barely touching the bottom of the sconce, just out of reach. He could still do this. Pulling the sword free, he brought the tip to the bottom of the torch, pushing up slowly, watching the flame wobble dangerously before finally tipping forward and falling into his hand, nearly hitting his face. He winces away from the flame, waiting for a thump that does not come, holding the torch up like an item.

Alright! Phase two, complete! He turns towards the pile, and puts the torch against the ropes. The tar-soaked ropes.

The flames lick against the ropes, then shoot up the pile and engulf it in a blaze, the heat making him yelp. The lizalfos' eye opens to see a torch swinging towards it, letting out a cry of pain that drowns out the sound of the prince slipping into the water.

\----------------

One of the stores goes up in a blaze, every lizalfos turning to look and scream at the fire.

That was the signal. Sumei hefts the silver spear to his shoulder, the blade dented and worn as he heaves it towards an unsuspecting back, the impact carrying the creature forward with a cry of desperation. He ducks down as those heads follow their freshly-killed comrade, then turn around to try to spy the attacker in the darkness.

Another store went up with a loud crash, catching a barrel of fuel along with it. The explosion spreads the fire even farther on the platform, chunks of burning wood sticking to the bones of large fish, to the curved wooden beams, to the other stores. More fire erupts outwards even as the Lizalfos scramble towards it, diving into the water to fill their mouths, trying to spit the flames into submission. Sumei reaches for a lizalfos spear, chucking another one into the monstrous crowd, desperate to draw their attention.

A shrill cry comes out to his side, and he turns to see a figure arcing down on him from the sky, Stepping away as the slice of a boomerang comes down where he once stood, Sumei pulls another spear free and attacks, going for the creature's face as it recoils from it's charge. He hears it cry out and go limp as he stabs again, and again and again and again, the boomerang falling from its hands as the black scrawl crawls down it's features. He heard others scuttling towards him from the direction of the fire, having drawn their attention.

He runs up the gently cresting hill, boomerang in his hands before turning around and tossing it, hearing the loud CLAP of a strike send one of the creatures reeling as the other covers the distance with ease, rearing back for a blow. It's arm raised high, shrill cry on it's lips as the boomerang comes back and strikes it in the head, landing in Sumei's hand as he rushes forward, raining blows on the monster until it dissolves.

Grabbing the spear from where the lizard dropped it, Sumei looks at the group and hopes no more decide to come after him.

\------------------

The second platform was tilting slightly, the lizalfos all gathered to watch the first one erupt into flames, leaving Sidon to slide out of the water and grab for another torch. He reached up to grasp at it again, other hand pushing up with the sword to slide it loose from the sconce, once again on tip-toe.

A lizalfos turns, hoping for some meat to watch the show with, when it sees the Zora grasp the torch in it's small hands. Crying out loud, spear leveled at the prince, the other four turning in shock and surprise. Steel flashed in each of their hands, dancing in the torch light as they look at the small creature.

"Get out of my home!" Sidon shouts, slapping the torch against the ropes, holding it in one hand as the other gripped his sword tightly enough to shake. The bundle went up in flames, light at his back, his form a shadow to the five lizalfos on the other end of the pier.

They began to run around the platform, scuttling feet and undulating bodies curving around the round path with amazing speed as the fire spread, catching another red barrel with a thunderous explosion. The slowest two of the group cried out as they were carried outward by the explosion, arms and tails flailing before falling into the river and turning to smoke.

Sidon lashed out in surprise, catching the first of the lizalfos right on the chest as it raised it's arm to strike, knocking it back a step. It shook it's head clear, the fire at it's side casting long shadows as it stares down at the zora and chuckles a bit. Sidon glares, swinging the torch again at the pile. It catches against the burning wood, sending sparks and burning splinters towards the creature's face, hearing it's shrill cry as it clutches at it's eyes. He doesn't waste his chance, diving down into the water before the others can arrive, cursing and jumping as the platform burns around him.

He thought his heart would beat right out of his chest as he reaches the bottom of the river's crest, making his way hand-over-hand back towards the mouth. His sword catches on an root sticking out from the riverbed, leaving it behind as he swims his way back. Finding the smooth pebbles with his fingers, swimming his way upstream as the light shimmers at his back.

He brings his head up from the water, looking at the Sheikah behind the rock, the man's face creased with worry before he appears. The worry is replaced with a smile and a relieved sigh. "I'm glad you are still alive, young prince."

"Same," Sidon says, pulling himself free of the river to collapse on the bank. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Same," Sumei says, looking down the path. The platforms began to break apart under the flames, the ropes keeping the planks tied together fraying and turning to ash, chunks carried away by the current as lizalfos swim after them desperately. Sumei nods. "Mission accomplished."

"Did I do well?"

Sumei turns to look down at the Zora Prince, those wide and watery eyes shining with expectation, a feeling of nostalgia flowing over the Sheikah. He remembers his teacher, an old and confident man, who would always cross his arms over his chest and smile wide with appreciation when one of his students completed a task.

Sumei crosses his arms, smiling wide, a slight glint of the light from the torches catching his eye. "Excellent!"

Sidon practically jumps in elation, pumping his fist in the air in excitement, dancing around for a bit before Sumei places a hand on his shoulder. "We should get back to the Kingdom before anyone notices you are gone, young Prince."

He grins, giving an emphatic nod as they make their way up the path, Sumei's mask still tied around his neck like a cravat, blowing in the gentle dawn wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S LIT, FAM!
> 
> (I hate myself for that joke.)


	8. Sumei Pt. 4: Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sums up Sumei's story. For now.
> 
> I'm moving around a bit, so Kotes' story is coming up next, but it might be a bit before it hits the webs. Please be patient!

"Mr. Sumei, that was a cruel trick."

Sumei shook his head as he stepped out of his tent, looking down at his two guards with a sigh, the pain on their face genuine. "I know, and I apologize. But I could not risk your lives. All my effort would have been wasted if I let one of you die."

Jumo shook his head. "We understand. We might not like it, but we understand." He says, the two of them turning to lead him back towards the Kingdom on their familiar path. From the whispers of the zora around them he surmised that they had already heard of his exploits downriver. Though the tone, hushed and subdued, set him a bit on edge. He thought that they'd be happy that he'd taken out a group of pests on his own.

Unless it wasn't on his own.

Sumei holds back a groan, instead looking over his shoulder. "How is the young prince this morning?"

Without missing a beat, Goru grins slightly, showing more than a few teeth. "Well. And quite chatty. He was asking about you, strangely enough."

Sumei lets out the groan, lowering his head as they turn and take the steps leading up to the throne. The king was in view first, his face an unreadable mask of regal air. Next was Mozu, his angry eyes betrayed by the grin on his features, nothing good going on in the light dancing in his gaze. Finally, the young prince Sidon, still wearing the cravat he had since morning, a wide smile on his features as Sumei came up the steps. He probably thought he was watching a real hero come up the steps. Sumei felt like he was heading towards the gallows.

"I see that the Sheikah are true to their word," King Dorephan spoke, his loud voice beckoning the other zora to come and watch the spectacle. "You said you would reduce the monster's camp to ashes, and what do my scouts tell me at dawn?"

"Hopefully that the lizalfos are currently swimming after what remains of their camp. Downstream."

"To a word," The King laughs, the mood lightening for a slight moment. "So, is it true that you burned their camp, Sheikah?"

Sumei looks up at the King, then over to Sidon. "No." He says simply. "I had a hand in it's destruction, but I did not burn their camp."

The King's smile returns, ever so slightly. "Oh? Then who accomplished this feat of bravery?"

Sumei nods a bit towards the red Zora. "Young Prince Sidon. As I attacked their front lines, he set fire to their stores. By the time they realized what was going on, their nest was ablaze beyond salvation."

The King laughs. "So the Sheikah calls on help from a Zora child to do his bidding?"

"Not at all," Sumei says. "The Young Prince followed me to their nest. He told me that it was his duty to be strong for his people."

"What a load of rubbish!" Mozu cried out, looking up at the King. "I told you this would happen if you allowed these outsiders into our Kingdom, your highness!"

"It's true, Mozu!" Sidon cried out. "I followed him there! I want to help!"

"Prince, you musn't risk yourself for these outsiders…"

"This isn't about them!" Sidon cut in. "Who are we if we just hide from our problems? We have to fight our own battles, and we can't do that if we make everyone our enemy!"

"But…"

"My Son," The King interjected, raising his hand. "I commend you on your bravery. Your sister would be proud of your love for our people. But Mozu has a point. You are precious to us, just as my daughter is. You musn't act so recklessly."

Sidon lowers his head. "Yes, sir."

"Still, you did well in defeating the lizalfos. I can tell you will be a strong Zora, indeed." He says, smiling down at his son. "Though you still have quite a ways to go before you can take on such responsibilities on your own. For now, please leave us. I would like to discuss something with your friend."

Sidon bows, walking past Sumei as he gives him a wide smile, the light from the luminescent towers casting a glint at the corner of his mouth before heading down the steps, leaving him with the King and an irate adviser.

"The cloth you gave him," The king spoke, looking down at Sumei. "That was how I realized what had happened. He could not have stolen it on his own, as you have seen that stealth is not his best aspect."

"This is true, your majesty." Sumei says, head low.

"This leaves me in quite a predicament," The king rumbles. "On one hand, Sidon has opened up to you more than any of his tutors. He has been quite the troublesome child since Mipha's disappearance, and seeing him smile once more is a treasure beyond words.

Sumei could feel the other hand coming. "On the other hand," And there it was. "You placed my son at risk, no matter what his intention was, and I cannot leave that unaddressed."

Sumei remained silent, the stillness only amplified by the ever-present sound of falling water.

"So, as your punishment, you will serve as Sidon's tutor."

"What?" Sumei and Mozu say at the same time, the King laughing.

"Every day, Sidon will be in your care for an hour at least. Teach him about the outside world. Teach him your peculiar methods of combat. Whatever you see fit to teach my wayward son, I leave to your discretion. But realize that his well-being is your responsibility. And I will not take harm or misfortune upon him lightly. Am I understood, Sheikah Sumei?"

Sumei looks up from his bow, his jaw slightly drooping, though Mozu's was near the floor in shock. "Completely, your Majesty. I shall accept this honor with all due gravity and respect."

"Good, good," Dorephan says, giving a wave. "Then that will be all for today. I expect to hear good things in the future. For now, you may go."

Sumei could hear Mozu choking in surprise as he turned to leave with his guards, wondering if the next Sheikah courier could bring something strong to drink.

\---------------

He awoke the next morning to the emphatic sounds of a spear being swung in front of his tent, and realized that he wasn't dreaming. Stepping out from his tent, Sumei watches Sidon in the meadow in front of his tent, twirling and stumbling around before he catches sight of the man in the entrance. "Mister Sumei!" Sidon cries out, stopping to set the spear's end on the ground with an emphatic THUMP. "I'm ready to train!"

"I can see," He grumbles a bit, looking at the young Zora. "And I did promise to teach you, I suppose. But why are you spinning it like a banner?"

"I mean, that's how Sister always used to do it," Sidon said, giving the spear another twirl. "It's like no one could touch her when she did it."

"Princess Mipha has literal decades of experience in using a weapon, I would imagine," Sumei says. "Learning how to fight isn't something that's done in an instant, and it's not something you keep without practice and patience. Now, we'll begin with the basics and move up from there."

"My teachers already showed me the basics," Sidon pouts, holding the spear out forward, blade level with his face.

"First off," Sumei says, kneeling beside Sidon. "Hands further out. Your lead hand sends the blade where you want it." He punctuates his speech with his hands, reaching out to adjust the grip. "The pivot hand is what sends the tip forward. Now, move it like this," He says, using his hand on the spear's shaft to move the tip around. "See how that feels?"

"Okay," Sidon says, Sumei taking his hands off as he practices moving the blade in circles, then in lines. "Like that?"

"Perfect. This allows you to aim for your opponent's vital areas. Now, when you've found a place to strike, steady your grip. And thrust!"

The blade sang as it passed through the air, Sumei's hand on Sidon's shoulder to keep him from falling forward. "That's why you keep your stance wide and your body lowered. Now, I'm going to get some simple hanging targets and we'll practice with those. Once that's done, we'll move onto defensive technique."

"That sounds boring," Sidon says, drawing back before giving another thrust, this time keeping his balance.

"The basics often are, but mastery comes from perfecting our basics," Sumei says. "Once you have the basics down, you can start to see where to loosen up or tighten down, and your own style starts to show through. It'll come in time."

Sidon grins, practicing his thrusts as Sumei heads into his tent for the small wooden targets tied together with string and nails. "Now, let's get to it."


	9. Kotes Part 1: The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin Kotes' story, and meet a new group of people...

His fellow traveler was silent, aside from the strange greeting he'd given when they first crossed paths. By the way he was walking it was obvious they were both heading towards the Gerudo desert, though for what reason he couldn't quite tell. He wasn't carrying a merchant's pack, and his sword was of simple work which counted out being a hunter or mercenary. Aside from the banana he offered when they first met, he was for all intents and purposes a regular traveler.

Which was laughable.

"You know," Kotes said, looking down at the yellow fruit in his hands. "I'm not that hungry." He says, tossing the banana towards the traveler, letting it sail high over his head. The traveler jumps to try to catch it, giving Kotes enough time to take a step back as he watches it hit the dust beside the trail.

The strike came fast, but Kotes was waiting, steel clashing on steel as he pushed the Yiga back. "Did you really think such a simple disguise would fool me?" He sneers, his blade held underhand, light dancing on the edge as he watched the man clasp his hands together and disappear in a cloud of smoke and paper.

"You're one to talk, Sheikah!" The Yiga cries out, the quiet swoosh of displaced air behind Kotes tipping him off. He wheels, kicking at the ground to raise a cloud of dirt before stepping back as the Yiga drops down on where he once stood, wickedly curved blade striking the earth before the Yiga lunges at him.

He sees it coming, hopping to his left as the strike comes from his right, the blade passing just next to his robes. The Yiga was open, Kotes hitting ground and lunging forward with his blade flashing. Slash, slash, slash after slash lands on the Yiga, stripping away his traveler's robes to show the tight red armor underneath, his face replaced with the distorted, inverted eye of truth on a white mask.

The Yiga howls in pain, rolling to a side before he claps his hands together and disappears once again, the deadly aura disappearing. Kotes looks down at where he was, looking at disdain at the curved blade and strange bow left behind by the Yiga, picking them up and tossing them as far down the trail as he could, the sound of snapping echoing along the walls. That takes care of that, he tells himself as he turns to head down the trail once more, following the winding path.

The Yiga. Fools who decided they would rather sit on a throne of ashes than live with the people of Hyrule. Dedicating themselves as a force of evil in the name of Ganon, they had been stepping up their efforts as more and more signs of Ganon's return presented themselves. Though they peaked at the failed assassination of the Princess, they were no doubt going to try to push into more lands now that chaos reigned in Hyrule.

Another pain to deal with, Kotes grumbles as he spots the stables up ahead. At least the stables were still around, their familiar shapes almost comforting to the Sheikah. Though this one was more for outbound travelers heading away from the Gerudo Desert, as the abrupt end to the trail and the shifting sands meant that no horse dared to venture past the canyon. He could at least rent a bed, refresh his supplies and wait for morning to make his way towards the Gerudo Capitol.

He wondered how they were faring, absent-mindedly paying for room and board as his mind fills with thoughts of the Gerudo. They were never too public of a race, preferring to stay in their sand dunes. And now with Lady Urbosa missing, even perhaps dead within the body of the Divine Beast, her idea of expanding out to the world would most likely suffer if not fail completely. 

Kotes sets his pack down, sitting on the edge of the bed as he runs the possibilities in his imagination. The Divine Beast was never far from town, but he was certain that it never approached too close, either. And though Ganon's influence seemed to be spreading, he had yet to hear the terrible roar of Vah Nabooris.

He thinks back to the stormy night, the ever-present sound of metal and gears grinding and whirring from the Guardian Walkers, and could hardly imagine the noise that a Divine Beast would make up close. Just it's steps alone must be deafening, he thought as he took off his boots and rested his head on the pillow. If it was approaching their home, bearing down on them with that terrible noise…

He shook his head clear of the thoughts. They would still be there. He'd just have to make his way to the Oasis, get whatever news he could from the outpost, then have an audience with the Queen. Give her some platitudes about being strong for the Kingdom, then head back home. At best, he'd be gone from Kakariko for a week.

Kotes drifted off to sleep, hoping that the desert wouldn't be all it was foretold to be.

\------------------

The desert wasn't nearly what he was told it would be, Kotes thinks. It was worse.

The heat was like a blanket as he walks up to the Oasis, the tall stone in the background the only feature in this rolling, ever-brown landscape. He cursed the stable-keeper again for waking him up at noon rather than at dawn, making him face the full brunt of the desert heat without warning. His armor stuck to his skin in unpleasant ways and places, the sweat rolling down his body, wedged between skin-tight fabric and his form, doing nothing to cool him down. He walks towards the Outpost inn, the temperature dropping as he steps inside and lets his eyes adjust.

There wasn't a bed open in the entire inn. Everywhere he looked stood towering bronze statues with flaming hair and angular features, all staring back at him with indiscernible looks. He'd blink gently, letting his eyes finally adjust as more features became apparent. "Excuse me…"

"This is not a good time, Voe," The woman behind the counter said. "If you have not heard, there has been something of a crisis in the Kingdom."

"Ah," Kotes says. "Actually, that is why I am here. I was hoping to find a place to rest before going to meet your Queen."

That brought a chuckle or two from some of the patrons, the woman behind the counter shaking her head. "You will meet her on the trail, perhaps? Voe are not allowed within the walls of our city."

Kotes stumbled a bit, mouth open, then closed again. Had they already sealed off the town? Was it because of the Divine Beast, or was it just their strange and paranoid nature? "Ah. Then I suppose I'll have to go see for myself."

She chuckles a bit. "If you wish. But you should find some shade near the Oasis. Our people have come home from long travels abroad, and we have no more room."

Another grand development, Kotes grumbles as he gives a gentle bow and heads out into the heat again. This stank. It was to be expected, caring for one's own, but it still stank. He moved over to the shade near the calm waters of the Oasis, the temperature only slightly better than before. Perhaps if he could just make his own shade, he'd be able to get it reasonably cool.

Looking out at the other end of the Oasis, he saw a dune ringing the perimeter, high enough to buffet the wind that blew in from the desert. An idea formed in his mind.

He headed over with his pack, taking off the top of his armor to let the soft breeze catch his sweat, reaching down in for his tent. It didn't take him long to set the simple thing up, the boxy shape soon providing a bit of shade for him to use. He pinned the door to the tent open, leaving a corner near the back slightly open as well to let in a draft as he sat in the shade of the entrance. It wasn't as cool inside, but at least it would keep him from dying in this heat.

After a while he headed to the water with a traveling mug, kneeling down to dip it into the water.

"Inventive," A clear, powerful voice calls off from his side, Kotes looking over at a Gerudo with long, burning-red hair and bronze skin. They all seemed to look the same, but as he looked at her more he could spot some slight differences. Her face seemed a bit softer, for one, with slightly wider emerald eyes and a smaller nose than other Gerudo. Her skin tone was a bit lighter than the others, or was that a trick of the shade? Her skin was perfect, slightly glistening in the heat of the day, upper half wrapped in a thin, light-blue cloth inlaid with golden swirls that turned into a shape, the sharp crescents of the Gerudo crest, nestled between her bosom with surprisingly little cleavage shown. He watched her pull the urn from the water, seeing rivulets run down her scars before dripping back into the Oasis.

"It's not that special," He says, standing up with his mug. "It's cooler in the shade. Just make some shade."

The Gerudo nods, sizing up the shirtless Sheikah in return before standing up. "Lamasu," She says, giving a soft nod. "Would you mind a bit of company? It's a bit too crowded in the Outpost."

Kotes nods a bit, heading back over to the tent with Lamasu following behind him, moving inside the tent to take a seat. He'd dig out another mug from his pack, handing it to her. She'd accept it with both hands and a low bow, before dunking it in the urn to pull out some water. "What brings you to the desert?"

"I am on a special assignment from…from someone in the Kingdom. I need to speak with the Queen about some recent goings-on."

"You mean the Return of Ganon?" She asks, drinking deep from her mug before refreshing it in the urn.

"True, yes," He says in return, sipping from his mug, the tent rapidly cooling down. "My chief says that it's urgent I send our message to her."

"Message? Can you tell me about it?" She asks, taking another long drink. How much water could this woman hold?

"It's mostly about keeping hope. Trying to keep the Gerudo's trade lines open despite what happened, keeping the kingdom from falling apart, stuff like that." Kotes says, leaving out word about the Hero or the Princess. He could tell her only so much, after all.

"Well, it's going to get colder tonight, but how about I help you out with that?" Lamasu says, pointing her mug in his direction. "After all, Voe are forbidden from walking inside town."

"I thought that the Gerudo traded with outsiders?" Kotes asks.

"Ah, sorry. I think the Hylian word is 'men'. These terms can get a bit confusing, is all."

Kotes raises an eyebrow, then nods. "I see. I did notice quite a few women in the Outpost."

"Gerudo are Vai…sorry, women," Lamasu says. "A Gerudo Voe is rare, and often seen as an ill omen."

Kotes was about to ask how a society like that even survived, but decided against it. They had survived, and that is what mattered. "Then I suppose I need your help. Thank you again."

"Sarqso."

"Bless you."

"No. Sarqso means thank you. Sav'orr is 'Welcome' or 'Be well'."

Kotes blinks a bit. "So…Sarksu."

"Sarqso."

"Okay, Sarqsu. Sarqso. There, got it."

"Sav'orr. Glad to be of help to the Queen."

Kotes looks out of the tent. "You said it gets cold here?"

\---------------------

Lamasu was not kidding.

Kotes was back in his armor again, and was cursing himself for not bringing some sort of winter wear, hands rubbing over his arms as he looks out over the night desert. In the distance he saw the lights of Gerudo Town, shimmering like jewels on the blanket of sand.

"Sav'saaba," Lamasu's voice calls out from behind him. "Are you coming to sleep?

"Just…just wanted to see where I was going," He says, stepping down from the high dune and into the circle of light around the campfire. Lamasu grins and nods, a particularly sharp gesture.

"If you like, I still have room in the tent," He says, looking up at her, the warmth of the campfire fighting off the night chill.

"I like sleeping under the stars," Lamasu replies, heading to a rug she had set out next to his tent. "It feels free."

"Then I won't stop you," He says in return, ducking inside the tent and laying down on his bedroll. "So, Lamasu."

"Ai?"

"What is the city like?" Kotes asks, using his pack as a pillow. "Since I won't get to see inside it."

"It's…cozy, I think is the word," She says. "The rooms are built into the walls, even as part of the walls themselves. But there's a large space to breathe in the market square, so we never feel cramped. We just walk outside."

"Sounds like a nice place," Kotes says. "Save-ork."

Lamasu laughs. "Sav'orq, Kotes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update next week, due to some busy times. I'll post after that, so keep an eye out for the 28th!


	10. Kotes Part 2: The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!

Kotes woke from a surprisingly satisfying sleep to the sounds of murmuring voices and shuffling feet outside his tent. The early morning breeze that greeted him when he stepped out of the tent was temperate, a last breath of cool air even though the sun was already beating down on the endless dunes just outside the oasis. He'd look out the flap to his tent, noticing a group of Gerudo standing near the spring, facing towards the desert.

"I take it somethings happening?" He asks, stepping forward as he saw Lamasu among the crowd, slipping into his traveler’s shirt along the way to match his pants, feet bare on the sand. A couple of Gerudo threw him some less than welcoming glances, but Lamasu simply nods, pointing out towards the desert.

"A group of monsters was spotted on the trail by our scouts," She says, Kotes following her gesture to see nothing but more rolling dunes. "Probably have a camp somewhere nearby that we'll have to get rid of. So we were deciding the best course about it."

Kotes nods. "Well, I don't suppose you'd require assistance?"

That gets the Sheikah a few more stares, one from Lamasu adding to the group. "We should be able to handle some monsters."

"No doubt," Kotes says, eyes still on the dunes. "But one more blade in your number certainly wouldn't hurt."

"You would be surprised," Lamasu says. "But…well, it would make the Queen more receptive to talk to a warrior in these trying times. She, like many, is probably worried more about defending her kingdom than entertaining guests."

He nods, looking up at the sun. "A leader with priorities, good. Hmmm…I was thinking of a sneak attack, but there's not much of a chance of me blending in with the dunes."

Lamasu chuckles a bit, reaching in a pouch on her belt to pull out a bright blue elixir. "Well, perhaps you're on to something. We'd just have to modify the plan a bit."

\---------------------

A rock bounced off the round Gerudo shield harmlessly, Kotes cursing his luck and his darker-colored armor, trying not to look over to his right flank and follow the Gerudo. After all, it'd be a terrible ambush if he gave it away before they even reached the area. So, he kept stepping forward, his dark cloth armor making him a glaring spot among the radiant dunes. At least he wasn't sweating to death, he told himself as the bokoblin became fed up with pointless rocks and instead charged at him.

Bokoblins were devilish creatures, and quite deadly, but none too bright. As shown by one running straight into Kotes' blade with it's arms outstretched, a Soldier's discarded broadsword swinging over his head. The blows knocked the creature back, the blade tumbling from it's grip, Kotes sweeping it up before delivering a slash to the creature's snout that sent it tumbling and turning into black smoke. A cry of rage went up from the rocky outcropping as more monsters headed out into the sunlight, seeking vengeance for their comrade.

Step by step. Walk slow. Let the charge come to you. He could see them now, three bokoblins and two red-hide lizalfos, tromping their way through the sand towards him. Still well out of rock range. Keep walking steadily. They were closer now, a few rocks smacking against his shield as they tripped over one another to get to him.

The cry from his right sent him back a step as a camouflaged lizalfos burst from the dunes, spear waving wildly over head as it arced in the air, blood in its eyes. 

Until a hand grasps around it's flailing tail, pulling it back to the earth with a yelp, Lamasu following up with a blade on the creature's back that turns it into smoke.

Gerudo emerged from over the dune, charging the monsters' right flank, laying in with spear and sword that left not more than a few discarded weapons in the blink of an eye. It was over before it truly began, the Gerudo standing amongst the dropped weapons with a mix of quizzical looks and relieved smiles.

"See?" Lamasu says, reaching down to pat Kotes on the back. "Told you the plan would work."

"Just had to modify it a bit," He replies, the other Gerudo coming over towards them. He can still see them glaring at him, but markedly softer than their first encounter, a bit of respect and equality in their gaze earned in combat. 

"We'll be heading to town now, if you'd like to follow along," Lamasu says, turning around to head back towards the path. Kotes looks down at the weapons scattered about and already gathering sand before falling in behind them wordlessly.

Once back on the path it doesn't take him long to see the city itself, the dark brown walls standing out against the sand, the image of the city wavering in the steadily-rising heat. The walls themselves are high and sturdy, small dots traveling across the top with a steady stride. A natural stone tower rose high in the air from within the walls, its shadow reaching out beyond the walls to mark the passage of time as it traveled from west to east.

Kotes feels the elixir already beginning to wane, his armor trapping the sweat between the cloth and his body, that odd and uncomfortable sensation coming once again as they finally reached the walls. He stops as the rest of the Gerudo continued inside, Lamasu turning to give him a small nod of acknowledgment before disappearing beyond the wall. And then Kotes was alone, watching the Gerudo disperse in the town’s square as he wished he could take off his shirt and rest a bit.

"Well, since I'm here," Kotes says, walking along the wall until he's a decent distance away from the entrance, setting his pack on the dusty ground to pull his tent free and set it up against the side of the city walls. He uses the extra cloth panel and a few spare pegs to form a second roof to help disperse heat, the space between the two roofs keeping the sun off the first.

By the time he's done setting the tent up against the wall of the city he can hear one of the guards approaching him from behind. "Voe. Our Queen is approaching. She wishes to hear what you have to say."

He leaves his things in the tent, following the guard back over to the archway. A palanquin, hefted by four Gerudo who made the guards look almost frail by comparison, approached with a spear in one hand and the handles to the palanquin in the other. Silks and rich, lacquered wood disguised whatever figure sat within, appearing only as a shadow in the light of day. They reached the entrance, staying a few feet within before moving to one knee and setting it down just before the archway.

"I have been told that you have words for me, Voe." A voice, clear and powerful with just a hint of accent, says from within. Kotes tries to hide the smile on his face by taking a knee and bowing down, head low.

"The Hero Lives." He says.

That gets their attention, Kotes hearing the Gerudo gasp and whisper amongst one another until a 'SLAP' from within the palanquin quiets them. Once silence returns, he continues. "He rests, recovering from his wounds until the day he returns to seal away the darkness."

"What of the Princess?" The Queen speaks.

"She…she returned to the Castle," Kotes says. "Our guess is that she is restraining Ganon until the Hero awakens."

"Your guess?"

"None of us can approach the castle as it is now. We can only watch from afar and anticipate his next move."

Silence. The wisp of wind blowing over the walls, the unsure settling of sand beneath nervous feet, then. "And what purpose do you have in telling us this?"

"Hope," Kotes says. "We cannot allow the Kingdoms to become isolated. We are still stronger together than we are apart, especially the Gerudo."

"You speak the truth of the matter, in this," The shadow speaks from within. "And what shall you do now that your message is delivered?"

"I have been tasked to assist the Kingdom in keeping the supply lines open," He replies. "To that end, I am to offer my service until I am relieved or am incapable."

Once again, a silence falls over the group, seconds feeling like minutes as the Queen thinks. Finally, "I accept your offer, Kotes. My agent shall be with you shortly to discuss the ways you may assist us. We…we are glad that what remains of the Kingdom has not forgotten our people."

"I am glad that I can help those who have given so much to our Kingdom," Kotes says, the carriers standing up slowly, turning and heading back towards the town square in somber silence, leaving him there kneeling in the sand as he watched them carry the queen away.

\----------------------

"She was impressed,"

A familiar voice calls into his tent, Kotes looking up to see Lamasu sliding her way inside before taking a seat across from him The corners of the tent have been slightly opened, and a gentle breeze flows through the darkened space. "It's not every day we meet a voe with such dedication to his mission."

"Well, I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me," Kotes says, bowing his head forward with a knowing smirk.

Lamasu chuckles, much to Kotes' surprise. "What gave it away?"

"Your voice," Kotes says. "You were trying to speak a tone lower than you usually do, but you tend to slip up around the more intricate language."

"My guards said the same," Lamasu says. "One even thought I was trying impress you, for some odd reason."

That makes Kotes chuckle a bit nervously, looking over at the Gerudo sitting across from him, her emerald eyes scanning the tent. "Are you going to be staying out here, then?" Lamasu asks. "We have some more supplies. We could expand one of the walls, give you some more room.”

Kotes stands up, offering her his hand. "Well, I mean, if your highness doesn't mind helping out a traveler."

Her hand closes around his and he winced at her grip. He thought he heard his bones popping.. "Not at all, but call me that again and we'll have problems."

"Duly noted." Kotes feels her let his hand go, stinging in pain before they set out to work. As the sun began to set they completed their task, the rough wall of the city exposed at the back of the tent, the top of the tent expanded to afford him more space than he had before. Kotes wipes the sweat from his brow as the last rays of the day begin to fade below the horizon. "Now all I need is some rugs for the ground, and I'll be good to go."

Lamasu laughs. "Already making yourself at home. That's good. It'd be a shame to see you leave right after you got here."

Kotes looks up at her with a smile, watching the light play off her form, the slight sheen of sweat helping catch and scatter the sunset to give her an almost sparkling appearance. "Well, thank you again for your assistance."

"No problem at all. It was a bit cramped." She says, walking back towards the town. Kotes waves to her before heading back inside, wondering what he was going to do next.

He had just rested his head down on his pack, ready to go to sleep, when he heard a rustling at the entrance to his tent. His hand drops down to his blade, letting go as he sees Lamasu enter once more. "I thought you had a bed in the city?"

"And I thought I told you I prefer sleeping outside," Lamasu shoots back. "It's nice to have attendants, but some times they can be so clingy."

"They simply worry for their queen," Kotes says.

"Well, they can worry from the palace."

Kotes chuckles a bit, resting his head back down on the pack. "So, is there anything I can do for you?…While I'm here, I mean!" He says, correcting himself as he forgets who he was talking to.

"Well, I have a few tasks that I could always use a hand with. We'll start tomorrow morning." Lamasu says, laying down a few feet away from Kotes, hands under her head. He cam smell a slight waft of perfume and desert warmth from her and his cheeks turn red, thankful for the darkness hiding his embarrassment.

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Lamasu." Kotes says, giving her another glance, the moonlight outside filtering in to show a smile on her face.

"Sav'orq, Kotes."


	11. Kotes Part 3: Daily Life

“So, how am I supposed to do this again?”

Kotes stands atop a dune, dressed in his traveler’s garb and holding one of the round Gerudo shields in his hands, the other holding onto a piece of rope. Some distance ahead of him he could see the form of a sand seal crashing through the dunes, spraying sand in it’s wake.

“Just place the rope on the seal’s spur, then put the shield under your feet.” Lamasu calls out, standing over by the tents as Kotes trudges out towards the dunes. It was simple, he thought to himself. The Gerudo have been doing it for years. Just go out there, put the rope on the spur, and ride. Simple.

He’d crouch down low again as he watched the sand seal beach itself once more, rolling around on the dunes as he approached slowly, silently towards it. Take it slow, relax. You are a Shadow.

The pull of the rope snaps him out of his focus and Kotes jumps, placing the shield under his feet and letting go, landing on the sand with a soft ‘paff’ before he feels the rope tighten around his forearm. The initial momentum makes his other arm wave wildly, back arching and bowing to struggle for balance as the shield glides over the sand beneath his feet.

Once the initial shock wears off he can feel the wind in his hair, billowing in his loose clothes, pressing against his chest as the sand rushes beneath his feet. He lets out a shout of triumph he didn’t know he was holding in as the sand seal darts through a dune, cresting over the top before diving down the other side, sending him flying over the dune, airborne for a few precious seconds before landing down onto the rolling sand again. He looked back to Lamasu, seeing her figure quickly growing smaller.

Okay, steering. He pulled the rope on his arm to the left, feeling it pull taut against the sand seal. Almost reflexively the creature swung wide, pulling him to the left, Kotes bending his knees to distribute his weight into the turn. He was soon heading back towards the high walls of Gerudo Town, the rapidly approaching figure of Lamasu sitting on the rug outside his tent smiling to him as he realizes he doesn’t know how to stop.

He sees her approaching, sees her clapping and smiling and then watches her head turn to follow him as he streaks past.

His arm turns to the right, sending him in another wide circle as he thinks of what to do. He had to stop somehow, but the creature wasn’t like a horse, he couldn’t just pull the reins and stop. Okay, how to do this…

His shield hits a bump and he forgets to correct, sending him flying forward, the rope slipping from his arm as he tumbles into the sand close to Lamasu.

That worked.

He was pulling himself up from the sand as Lamasu moves towards him, offering a hand. “Rough landing?”

“Something like that,” He jokes, taking her hand and coming to his feet, dusting himself off. “But I got it, at least.”

“Out here, sand surfing is a vital part of our patrols,” She says. “It allows our scouts to cover lots of ground before the main patrols head out, so we can take care of our threats before they get too close to the city.”

“We did much the same in the Kingdom, though we’d use carrier pigeons and couriers to pass our information to the Hyrule Army,” Kotes says, running fingers through his hair to brush out more sand. He’d discarded his topknot days ago, letting his hair fall free over his shoulders. He found it was easier to maintain than having it tied up constantly, and Lamasu seemed to prefer it more. Looking over at her again, he noticed the soft, wry smile on her lips, and the way that the mid-day sun shone off her skin, forcing himself to focus away from her in politeness.

“Now that you’re good with that,” Lamasu says, looking over to the north. “I have another job that I need your help with.”  
Kotes smiles, tucking the shield on his back. “What is it?”  
————————————————

A new discovery: Ice is heavy.

Kotes grunts a bit as he shifts the massive block on his shoulders, hiding out in the shade of a tall pillar as he looks out across the ruins. From one shadow to another, Lamasu said. It’d be a simple lifting job, Lamasu said. Kotes grumbles as he leans forward and jogs, the weight of the massive ice cube slowing him down. At least they had cleared out the lizalfos beforehand, glad to not have to worry about their fiery breath.

But the weight of the ice block wasn’t making it easy, the Sheikah already sweating hard from the exertion as he moves to another shaft of shade, taking a bit to catch his breath. He could see Lamasu and a few more Gerudo near the entrance to the ruins, hearing their shouts from the distance, watching their arms wave as they catch sight of him. So he breathes in deep and starts jogging once more.

After what seems like forever he reaches them, two Gerudo taking the block and setting it down on a cart attached to a sand seal before wrapping it up with cloth. Kotes sighs, hands on his knees as he breathes in deep. “Never want to do that again.”

“You did just fine, though,” Lamasu says, patting his back. “We’ll have you hauling ice ten times a day at this rate.”

“I think I’d rather charge a moblin barehanded,” He says with a laugh, looking over at Lamasu. “Still, that should be enough ice, right?”

“The tavern sends its regards,” Lamasu replies, looking back towards town. “It’ll work for a while, but we usually rotate our initiates on the detail.”

“So you’re treating me like an initiate, then?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Lamasu’s tone holds an edge to it.

“Not at all. It shows that you regard me as a member rather than an outsider.” Kotes says. “I’d rather be an initiate rather than some pampered ambassador, sitting on my hands.”

Lamasu chuckles a bit. “True, though your clothes don’t really fit the job.”

“Well, it’s either these or sweating to death in my Sheikah armor,” Kotes wipes the sweat from his brow, reaching down for his canteen. “So my choices are a bit limited.”

“We’ll have to work on a solution to that, then,” Lamasu sighs, beginning the walk back towards town. “We have a patrol heading out later on in the day, if slaying monsters is more your speed.”

Kotes smiles, following at her side. “Well, I won’t turn down a chance for a good fight. Do you think they’ll mind if I tag along?”

Lamasu turns to look over her shoulder at him, smiling gently. “Given how well you did during our last outing, I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
————————————  
The blade brushes past his head and Kotes swears that it took some hair with it, nearly clipping his ear as he jumps back from the moblin’s swing. The monster roars, the stench of rotting meat and halitosis erupting from its maw in frustration, giving Kotes ample opportunity to rush forward and strike, the glimmering blade sinking deep into the creature’s hide with strike after strike until it falls. “How are we?” He calls out, turning to look back at the monster encampment.

A battle cry from the Gerudo responds, the small patrol having set upon the monsters with speed and ferocity right at sunset. Curved blades of gleaming steel flashed and spun in the desert sand, setting upon them like a whirlwind that tore through their ranks and sent the monsters scattering with little effort. Before Kotes could rejoin the group the fighting was done, leaving only a small campfire and some scattered remains.

He found Lamasu, standing at the center of the patrol, calmly cleaning her scimitar with a piece of cloth as she looks up at him. “Well done again,” She says, putting the blade away at her side, the rest of the patrol beginning to sift through the remains of the camp. They picked up blades, shields, anything they could reasonably scavenged. One wild-eyed Gerudo was busying herself with picking up the monster parts, something about elixirs muttered under her breath. Kotes decided against asking about it, helping the rest of the patrol with carrying the equipment back to the town.

By the time they returned the moon had risen, the light of the stars helping guide them back to the shimmering jewel that was Gerudo Town. He set his pack down by the gate, the Gerudo Soldiers giving him thanks and picking it up to take back inside with them. And he was alone at his tent once more, shuffling inside to take off his armor, his head hitting a pillow almost as soon as he was done. But sleep didn’t find him easily, and he tossed and turned.

Sometime in the night Kotes heard something opening up the flap to his tent, soft footsteps approaching his bedroll, a figure sliding down to its knees next to where he slept. He kept still. Warm, soft arms slid underneath the covers, embracing his chest, pulling itself closer to him. He could smell a slight waft of perfume and desert warmth as he turned to wrap his arms around it.

“Knew you weren’t asleep,” A familiar voice, clear and powerful with a hint of accent, said to him. He felt lips on his cheek, hands playing gently up and down his back as he returns the gesture, pressed close to her.

“Don’t you have a nice bed?” He asks, clearly joking as he feels her warmth press against him, rolling away from him. He is on top of her, hands holding himself up beside her head, leaning down to kiss her gently.

“I prefer outside,” She says playfully, a hand stroking up his side. He can feel the callouses of years of swordplay and hard work in her touch, scratching against his skin as that hand caresses his chest, and his heart beats a bit faster.

He laughs gently, leaning down, his lips touching her neck softly. Her hands push upward, rolling him back over to his side, the two of them laying there in the tent, wrapped in one another’s arms. This was fine, for now.

“Sav’orq, Lamasu.”

“Sav’orq, Kotes.”


	12. Kotes Part 4: Realization

“Stay still, Kotes.”

Even with her warning he can’t help but shudder when her fingers brush against his ears, cool and slick with ointment that helped sooth the sunburn that made his skin red. His armor top sat on a rug at his side, leaving his chest exposed as Lamasu brings her hands down to the nape of his neck, bringing that cooling sensation with it. They looked out to the north, the towering mountains in the distance shimmering in the sunset.

“I don’t know how you deal with it,” He says, leaning his head forward to give her access, feeling her lift his hair out of the way as she applies the lotion to his neck.

“We live with the sun,” She says, hand sliding out to his shoulder. “In time this won’t even affect you. It’ll just be another part of life.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t take too much longer,” Kotes grumbles, smiling gently as she taps his shoulders to let him know that she was finished, leaning back to give her a warm kiss on the lips. “Though I do enjoy your assistance, it is a bit embarrassing to have you heal my wounds.”

He feels one on her fingers trace along his back, following the knotted skin of an old scar. “At least it’s nothing as serious as a claw wound,” Lamasu says. “Or any of these others you’ve seem to have collected.”

“Sadly, I’ve never been much of a stealthy sort. When it comes right down to it, I’d rather take care of my problems than skirt around them like my clan.”

That makes the Gerudo woman laugh, sitting down behind him as her hands slide around his waist. He holds her hands gently, leaning back against her as they look out into the dunes and the mountains in the north, enjoying one another’s company as the sun dips down in the west. The sky was slowly growing darker, the first stars appearing in the sky.

“How long will you stay?” Lamasu finally asks, her head on his shoulder.

“As long as I am needed,” Kotes says. “I am here to assist the tribe until the Hero awakens. Whenever that is.”

“You know what I mean, Kotes,” She replies testily.

“I know. And my answer stands. I will be here with you as long as you need me, Lamasu.” His hand slides to hers, fingers sliding between her fingers, smiling softly. “As long as you’ll keep me around.”

Lamasu’s lips rested on his neck, hand sliding up to glide over his chest. “You obtuse jerk…” She says, shaking her head as her face buries in his shoulder. He can feel her tears on his shoulder, squeezing her hand gently.

“Hey, hey now…”

Lamasu presses her face against his, lips locking together as they fall to the sand. His hands roam over her back, touching her smooth, warm skin. He can feel her hands slipping down by his belt, his hands sliding over her bodice. He gasps, feeling their bodies rubbing together in the dusk.

“OW! Shit!”

Lamasu pulls back, looking down at him. “Am I being too rough?”

“No, it’s…it’s the sunburn. When you bit on my ear, it…”

Lamasu laughs, and her full, wonderful voice makes Kotes smile, soon joining in as they lay on the rug, letting the stars pass overhead.  
“I’m going to head back to my tent,” Kotes says, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips as the laughter fades.

“Going to sleep already?”

“I hope not,” Kotes says, leaning in close to nibble on her ear, her warm moan making him shiver underneath her.

“I love you, Kotes.”

“I love you too, Lamasu.”

—————————————————

He woke up in the morning, the light from the east coming in his tent door, a bright shaft against the dreary interior of shelves, rugs and other knick-knacks he had picked up over the past two weeks. He begins to sit up, his arm weighed down by someone. He looks down at Lamasu, her form under the covers, feet sticking out from the bedroll to slide under a large gerudo-styled cushion he had purchased using a guard to help him. She stirs gently, but remains asleep.

Kotes lays back down and presses his head into her shoulder, arms wrapped around her as the sun continued to rise. Finally she began to wake up, leaning over to kiss him on the head.

“Morning, Kotes.”

Kotes grins, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning, Lamasu. So, ready for another day?”

“Not quite,” She says, reaching over to claim her top. “I need to get a wash first, of course. Then I’ll be receiving my daily report from the night scouts. It’ll be a while before I’m back, I’m afraid.”

Kotes nods, sitting up gently. His hips were sore, as were his abs. “I’ll take that time to clean up as well, practice, write a carrier bird message for Lady Impa back home. There’s more than enough time in the day.”  
Lamasu smiles, slipping her clothes on underneath the covers before standing up, finding her shoes near the entrance. “There it is.” She says, looking to him before she slips out of the tent. He stays there a bit longer, taking in the scent, the realization of what he’s done settling in.

He’d laid down a root. Perhaps a small one, but it’s a connection that could…no, would come back later to keep him pinned down. For a Sheikah that can be dangerous. They were the shadows of the Kingdom, the servants of the Crown in word and deed.

A crown that was burning, held at bay by the will of a Princess and waiting for a sleeping Hero.

Was it truly as bad as they said it was? He was more ingrained with the Gerudo than any other agent in recent memory, having earned the trust of their guards, their Queen. He’d fought alongside their scouts, aided their traders, drank their water and ate their food. Most Voe could never say that.

Voe. He was becoming used to this.

Kotes slips into some old clothes and finds a wooden spear in his tent. He’d go through his drills. Step, thrust, step, parry. Each move coming out with smooth, fluid movements that let him keep his mind off the hard parts. Move. Move again. Just keep moving. Let your body take care of the hard parts. Before he knew it the sun was up high and he’d worked up a decent sweat. With the help of a guard, he’d get a few buckets of water and take the time to wash himself off, letting the cool water run down his sunburnt ears.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Lamasu says, causing Kotes to drop the bucket in surprise, drenched from head to toe as she laughs.

“You’re better at that than most in my clan,” Kotes says with a chuckle, picking up the bucket to set aside. He looks at her, noticing the pack she’s wearing on her back. “Staying overnight in the desert?”

“Not this time,” Lamasu says. “This is for you.”

Lamasu pulls the pack from her shoulders and sets it down in the sand, tossing open the flap as Kotes approaches. The first thing she pulls out is a headband, gold set with swirling blue stones that glimmered in the light. She hands it to him. “You’ll want to pull your hair out of the way before you put it on.”

Kotes blinks, the weight of the headband throwing him off a bit. It was heavier than solid gold, and looking inside he saw that it was backed with Gerudo Steel, more dense than Hylian make and with strange patterns on the metal. He was about to object when he saw her pulling out another piece, the Gerudo looking up at him expectantly.

Those eyes, soft and expectant for a reaction…

He slides his hair out of the way and puts on the circlet, a sudden chill feeling flowing over him as the sapphires activated on contact with his skin. “Perfect fit…”

She finishes pulling out the next item, a set of bracers and a spaulder, with a bit of cloth running between the two, and a Gerudo shield colored and etched in a similar pattern. She handed them to him and he accepted, sliding into them like a glove. Another perfect fit, and another rush of cool air that enveloped him from all sides. Finally she hands him an armored skirt and greaves, a sarong tying the hip armor together at the front, and a pair of Gerudo silk pants to match the spaulder’s cloth.

When he’s finished putting the outfit on, Lamasu is practically beaming. He looks down at himself, feeling it on his skin, the heat of the desert like a distant memory as he flexes his fingers gently. “When did…”

“Gerudo Voe are rare,” Lamasu says. “But there are Voe who come to live here in the desert, who build lives with us. We make this for them, to show that they are Gerudo.”

Kotes can’t help but smile as his eyes grow moist. “You beautiful fool.” He says, giving her a strong hug, feeling her embrace him. He leans up to give her a kiss, feeling her heart beating in her chest, pulling away gently with his hands resting on her hips.

“It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad. I had to get your measurements so our smith could size it properly.”

“That makes…wait, when did you get my measurements?”

Lamasu grins, leaving the question open before turning around to head back towards the gate. “We’re going on patrol soon. There’s been activity in the mountains to the North. Seems there are quite a few travelers coming from that direction.”

Kotes follows behind her. “A problem with a settlement?”

“The problem is that there aren’t any settlements in the North Mountain.”

Kotes feels a chill down his spine. “Yiga, then.”

“We’re leaving in ten minutes. Bring your best weapons. It feels like we will need them.”

————————————————————

The sun was high as the party looks to the Northern Mountains. Kotes had been hearing whispers from the Gerudo ever since he arrived, no doubt looking at his new armor. Both in good ways and bad.  
Lamasu steps through the North Gate wearing her armor, though the armored spaulders don’t do much to hide her figure. “We’re going to scout the Northern Mountains. If you wish to stay behind, I will not stop you.”

Silence.

“Then let’s head out,” She says, marching past the group, leading the way forward as they moved towards the tall peaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we'll leave it at that for Kotes and Lamasu for now. Next time, we'll be taking a vacation up North with the Rito.


	13. Masi Part 1: The Roost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we begin Masi's side of the story!

"Ah, you don't want to go up there, miss."

Masi looks up from her bowl, eyes on the stable owner. He was staring up at the towering stone, wooden rope bridges criss-crossing their way inbetween the 'islands' to lead up to the towering spire. As the sun moved across the sky the shadow changed with it, currently swinging over their small, shaded grove.

"Why not?"

"Well, ev'ryone's been on edge ever since that big boom a few nights back," He replied. "Esp'ially the Rito folk. They tend to see a lot more than we do, after all. Few days ago, one of 'em swooped down and told us not to come."

"Well," Masi says, taking a sip from the broth. "They told you. I just got here."

"They be some fierce archers, Miss." The man turns to look at her. "They be fittin' to make a Hylian pincushion if ya rile 'em."

"Then it's good I'm not an ordinary Hylian," She says, setting the bowl aside with a bow. "Thank you again for the meal and the conversation, sir."

"Stubborn kid," The man scoffs as Masi picks up her pack and begins to head towards the rope bridges, a smile on her lips as she starts to make her way up. Each step made the bridge sway, Masi taking her time with each step to make as little movement as possible. By the time she reached the end she was wound up and breathing in deep, measured breaths, her shoulders tense. "Never want to…"

She looks over at the next bridge and curses Impa's name. Heights. Why was it always heights? She steeled herself and began moving forward once again, taking the bridge step by step, hands on the ropes for stability. By the time she crossed the second bridge she was starting to get a hang for it, proud of her own development and resting a bit easier as she starts towards the third bridge.

An Arrow struck the ground in front of her with a quivering thump, fletching swinging wildly from the force of the shot. "Not bad," Masi remarks, looking up to see two Rito at the other side of the bridge, their bows ready but not drawn. "I take it that's how you greet all of your visitors?"

"Only the ones who ignore the warnings," One of the Rito, a tall man with light brown feathers and piercing orange eyes, said. "We told the man at the stable that we're not accepting travelers."

"Ah! See, that's where you have it wrong. I'm not just a traveler," She says, reaching into her pack to pull out a cloth with the Eye of Truth emblazoned on the front. "I come to speak with your elder, on the behest of Lady Impa."

"Don't know who that is," The other Rito, with a dusky red coat and softer, but still bright orange eyes, called out. "And we're not taking any visitors or refugees."

Masi sighs, putting the cloth away as she sets down her pack. "See, that's a problem," She says, pulling her bow from the side. "Because I've been told that I can't go home until I've talked to the elder, and I've been walking for a while now." She says, stringing the bow, testing the pull weight before reaching down to pick up the Rito's arrow. She'd knock the arrow calmly, noticing the two Rito at the other edge of the bridge tensing up, hands on strings and ready to draw.

She drew the string back. Breathe. Pause. Release.

The arrow flew in a high arc, coming down between the two Rito with a thud in the ground. "So how about a competition?”

The red Rito looked at her as if she was insane, arrow still nocked. The light brown Rito grins, as much as his beak would permit, and raises his bow. "Tree, your right." He calls, letting the arrow fly. Just as he called, the arrow slams into the trunk of the tree with a splintering crack. Masi whistles, heading over to pull the arrow free before stepping back to the center of the path.

"Post, Left Side." She calls out, taking aim and letting the arrow fly, striking the bridge post between the coils of rope. The red Rito jumps back, looking down at the shaft.

"I thought you said left side?" Brown asks. "It looks right to me."

"I meant my left!" She calls out.

The Rito looks over at her, drawing one more arrow, pulling it back without calling a shot.

"Hylian."

The arrow flies in a high, slow arc. directly towards Masi. It wasn't nearly as fast as his other shots flying almost lazily towards her.

She takes a step back, pulling an arrow of her own. "Arrow."

TWANG! Then a CRACK as her arrow glances off the Rito's shot, sending the two arrows tumbling end over end towards the lake below.

"We lost our arrows!" She calls out from the other side of the bridge. "Does that mean it's a draw?"

Brown looks down at the lake, a chuckle escaping his lips before becoming a full-throated laugh. "Sure. Come on over!"

"Are you crazy?" Red says. "She just attacked us!"

"We were just having a competition," Brown replies inbetween his chuckles. "If she wanted to hit us, she would have hit us."

Masi makes her way over the bridge, bow once again stowed before bowing to the two Rito. "Thank you again. I am Masi, of the Sheikah."

"Durel," The brown Rito says, waving his hand. "My obstinate friend there is Livatu."

Livatu grunts a bit, glaring daggers at Masi but turning towards the rock spire. "Let's go. The Elder is at his home in the Roost. He'll know what to do with this one."

———————————

Making her way up the Roost, Masi looks at the wooden homes in confused delight. Every home was…well, they weren’t much for homes. At best they would have a lattice over one of the sides, but most were simply roofs with some shelf space and a few rugs. As the Sheikah and the two guards made their way up the side of the pillar she began to feel a sense of vertigo from the open air no more than a few meters away, with nary a proper wall in sight.

Impa had to be laughing at her with this assignment. It had to be.

It wasn’t long before they made their way up to the Elder’s home, the only indication of it being the Elder’s home being the massive, rotund Rito sitting down in the center. The other Rito had gathered around the house, watching as the woman came up the steps with the two guards at her back, leading her to stand in front of the doorway.

“Oh? I thought I told my guards not to accept any visitors,” The large Rito said in a jovial tone, bouncing with a laugh that left the other Rito looking confused. “That means you must be quite the visitor to have them go against my judgement.”

Masi moves down to one knee, head bowed. “I am Masi, of the Sheikah. I have come at the behest of Lady Impa with word.”

“Ahhh! Little Impa’s still kicking about, then?” The Elder asks, one dark shining eye popping open to look at her. “I am glad to see she hasn’t passed on. Where is she now?”

“At home,” Masi says. “Directing the other Sheikah across the land.”

“Her dedication is a fine sight to see,” The Rito Elder gives another laugh, the bouncing movements making the others around her begin to relax. She could tell they’d been waiting for something, though Masi wasn’t sure what.

“I’ve come with two tasks, Elder,” Masi says. “First, to let you know that the Hero still lives, and is resting for the day he will vanquish Ganon.”

“Such news!” The Rito Elder says. “I’d say that he’d be welcome to vanquish that howling monster any day now, but at least he’s still among us.”

“The next is that Lady Impa asked me to ensure the Rito continue to fly outside the roost.”

Shoulders tensed once more. Sharp breaths were taken. The Rito Elder stops his jovial bouncing. “I’ve called my people back to the Roost.”

“The Rito are great partners to the other Kingdoms,” Masi says. “Despite…despite the fall of Hyrule Castle, the other kingdoms still stand.”

“We are aware.”

“Then you are aware how vital the Rito are between the tribes.”

The Elder hums gently. “I will have to think on this,” He says. “My people come first, but you do have a point. In these dark times, being torn apart will end us just as sure as the monsters.”

Masi keeps her head bowed low. “It is all I can ask.”

“Oh, come up! Up with you!” The Elder laughs again, and the tension drains from the community. “No need to grovel, miss. We’ve always accepted the help of others, and in this there is no difference.”

“Then you’ll look to trading with the other kingdoms again?”

“As I said, I’d have to think about it,” The Elder says. “But for now, we welcome you to the Roost! Durel, let’s find her a plot to set up for a bit.”

The Rito Guard bows low, and the rest of the villagers begin to disperse as he comes over to Masi. “Let’s get you set up, then,” He says, giving her a slight nod as they walk away from the Elder’s home. Not far away the Rito shows her a place where the rock juts out from the spire of stone, the wispy grass on it blowing in a chill breeze. “This should be enough space,” He says, giving her a nod and a smile. “So, you’ll be staying with us a while, then?”

Masi nods gently, pulling the pack from her back. “It appears that way.”

“Then perhaps we can have another archery contest again sometime,” Durel says, walking over to help her set her tent. Between the two of them it goes up quite easily, Masi driving stakes into the hard ground to keep the walls up. She’d give a thankful nod to the Rito Guard before setting her things inside the tent.

When she comes back out of the tent, Durel is gone. In his place is a small pink Rito child, looking up at her with big watery eyes. “Hey, hey. You wanna sing with me?” She asks in a high voice, head tilting from side to side.

Masi blinks a bit, kneeling down gently. “I don’t really sing.”

“Come on!” The small Rito says, hopping up and down, arms fluttering as if she was trying to fly. “Everyone sings!”

Masi can’t help but smile at the small Rito. “Well, how about you teach me?” She asks, taking a seat on the grass.

"My name's Lati," The young Rito says, looking up at Masi. "Okay, just take a deep breath, then you...umm, well, you just let it out like this." Lati says, taking in a deep breath, holding it for a second, then letting it out in a stream of lilting notes.

Masi smiles, taking in a breath, letting out a sound similar to steel on stone.

"Okay," Lati says. "We'll have to sing more, so you'll get better like Mommy told me!"

Masi blinks a bit. "I suppose I don't have much else to do here."


End file.
